Ir de tiendas es peor que atravesar el camino al infierno
by karunebulous
Summary: Un proyectil improvisado, una víctima fatal, mensajes subliminales… En resumen, un día terrible. [Insinuaciones BL] [Multichapter]
1. No todo lo que está a la mano sirve para

**Título:** Ir de tiendas es peor que atravesar el camino al infierno.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Gintoki, Hijikata, Kagura y Okita.

 **Advertencias:** freaking OOC, insinuaciones de boys love.

 **Rated:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, lo único mío son mis errores de dedo (no tengo beta xD).

 **Resumen:** Un proyectil improvisado, una víctima fatal, mensajes subliminales… En resumen, un día terrible. [Insinuaciones BL] [Multichapter]

 **N/A:** Otro argumento absurdo que sale a la luz XD. Éste fic tendrá OOC, intento de humor, malos chistes de seiyuus, fanservice, referencias a otros animes, rompimiento de la cuarta pared. Ah, trato de escribir sin honoríficos por probar y si hay errores por favor avísenme.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: No todo lo que está a la mano sirve para ser lanzado.**

* * *

Tener tiempo libre solía ser un completo aburrimiento para un consumado adicto al trabajo como lo era Hijikata. Ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se tomó un día —al menos completo— para él y ahora pasó horas que le parecían milenios deambulando por los suburbios, fumando cigarrillo tras otro para terminar en el Distrito Kabuki comiendo un tazón de _Hijikata Special_ y viendo una soporífera película en el cine por la que lamentó haber gastado dinero en la entrada —debió haber esperado una semana más para el estreno de la nueva película de «Alien vs Yakuza»—, pero si reconocía que las palomitas con mayonesa no eran un desperdicio.

Encima aun le sobraba tiempo que bien pudo haber invertido en reducir la enorme pila de papeleo esperándole en su escritorio, en reuniones con los nuevos reclutas o programando nuevas redadas. Excepto que por lo que resta de día no le estaba permitido regresar al cuartel.

—Toushi, a este paso vas a colapsar de agotamiento. ¡Tómate un descanso! —fue lo que argumentó Kondo esa mañana antes de prácticamente echarlo de su escritorio haciendo gala de una seriedad muy pocas veces vista en él y a Hijikata no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Kondo aseguró que se encargaría de todo, al menos.

Hijikata resopló. De seguro su comandante en algún punto descuidaría el trabajo de oficina para ir a perseguir a esa mujer; demasiadas veces él ha tenido que pasar personalmente a ese dojo a llevarse despojos de lo que quedaba de Kondo después del ritual de cortejo.

Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo recordarlo.

En cuanto a procrastinadores; hasta donde sabía, el escuadrón de Sougo patrullaba hoy por esta área y él no ha visto ni el rastro del flamante capitán.

No sería extraño que haya vuelto a hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Niñato descarado.

Se escuchó un estruendo no muy lejos de donde estaba y él observó a algunos transeúntes huir despavoridos.

Tristemente, su sentido auditivo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sonidos (muchas veces no relacionados con trabajo) y ese detalle le permitía tener la certeza —o una sospecha con fundamento— de que Sougo podría estar involucrado. Hijikata no creía que Sougo estuviese persiguiendo a patriotas Joui considerando el entorno en el que se encontraba: Ya se imaginaba el escenario y las seguras quejas que llegarían al cuartel.

Guiándose por su oído, Hijikata aceleró el paso. Su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal y el instantáneo dolor de cabeza lo reflejaba las punzadas que ya sentía, sus delgados labios apretándose en una línea muy fina.

Sacó de la manga de su oscura _yukata_ sus infaltables _Mayoboros_ y su siempre fiable encendedor, decidido a regañar a Sougo por holgazán.

¡Se la suda su forzado día libre!

-oOo-

Las palomas y algunos pajaritos chapoteaban felices en esa fuente, muchos saciaban su sed y otros aprovechaban para satisfacer sus necesidades escatológicas en la escultura; todos en un momento tranquilo que no duraría para siempre.

Y no duró gracias al disparo de una _bazooka_ que acababa de cargarse una fuente, haciendo que las aves huyeran hacia rumbo desconocido.

A puño limpio (porque su paraguas cayó en alguna parte lejos de ella), Kagura atacó a un Okita que gustoso devolvía golpe tras golpe, patadas, tirones de ropa y tacleadas; ninguno queriendo darse por vencido en uno de sus tantos combates improvisados, la primordial preocupación de ambos era derrotar a su rival.

Sin embargo, hoy tampoco sería el día.

—¡Paren ya, mocosos de mierda! —un airado Gintoki les gritó, interponiéndose en medio.

La respuesta que recibió se tradujo en un par de miradas indignadas y su próxima acción fue propinarles a cada uno un fuerte coscorrón con su puño libre —el otro brazo cargaba una bolsa de papel—. Kagura se sobó la pequeña protuberancia quejándose con un puchero, Okita palpó su chichón chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Par de inconscientes! ¿Acaso no comprenden la magnitud de los daños que han causado? —les reclamó Gintoki—. ¿Qué coño tienen en la cabeza? ¿Neuronas chamuscadas?

Okita y Kagura se fulminaron con la mirada por un instante.

—Jefe, el día que decidieron repartir cerebros China llegó tarde y ya sólo quedaban los defectuosos.

—¡Y tú llegaste detrás de mí, estúpido Sádico!

—¿Admitiendo que eres idiota?

—¡Te mataré, cabrón!

Otro coscorrón encima del anterior interrumpió la tonta discusión.

—¡Me importa un carajo si trasnocharon o no en la cola! —espetó Gintoki, dejando la bolsa en el suelo—. Tampoco me interesa como pasan el rato los críos de hoy en día...

Los «tengo dieciocho» y «ya soy grande» fueron olímpicamente ignorados.

»—...De verdad, me da igual si hacen estragos en propiedad pública porque yo no pienso pagar destrozos —continuó, caminando de un lado a otro—. Eso ya es con las autoridades, ya es hora de que se ganen lo que han robado...

—Dudo que pueda pagar algo con sus finanzas, Jefe —murmuró Okita entre el sermón.

—Ni las polillas acumuladas en tu cartera alcanzarán, Gin —dijo Kagura, fastidiada.

»—...Pero... ¡Lo que no dejaré pasar por alto es la caída de mi helado en un combate que no me concernía! —bramó Gintoki, furioso como cualquier adicto a los dulces que se respete.

Para ser honesto, Gintoki ya había perdido la capacidad de asombro al ver los estragos que esos dos monstruos juntos causaban. De cualquier modo, ésos niñatos necesitaban que alguien les parara el trote.

Y ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones donde Gintoki se dedicaba a maldecir el día en que se le ocurrió intentar ser un guardián decente iluminando a una chica de catorce años sobre lo difícil que es la vida (siempre le aconsejó a Kagura que dé el doble de golpes que reciba). En otras circunstancias estaría orgulloso de que ella se hubiese molestado en prestarle atención.

Había visto como Kagura esquivaba los ataques de la espada de Okita con su paraguas —afortunadamente el sol estaba bajo—, cuando él la tomó por sorpresa haciendo alarde de una esgrima impecable con la que golpeó la mano de ella; logrando lanzar el pesado paraguas en dirección a Gintoki... quien pudo esquivar el objeto (cuya caída dejó un agujero en el suelo —y por el material del que estaba hecho, sin duda noquearía o convertiría en difunto a un humano estándar—), pero a costa de su helado, a pesar de proteger el contenido de la bolsa de papel.

La barquilla destrozada en el suelo, aguándose en el charco combinado de otrora bochas de fresa y chocolate (que manchaban su camisa y parte de la _yukata_ ); el delicioso preludio al sublime _parfait_ que su estómago y tripas ansiaban.

Pero ya no podría ser.

Las energías de Gintoki se concentraron en lamentar el triste final de su helado y en cruzar ese parque como atajo. Pudo ir primero a recoger su scooter en el taller de Gengai, con la débil esperanza de que el viejo loco no se entusiasme agregándole cosas inútiles o llenándole el tanque con salsa de soja en vez de gasolina (estaba lleno antes de llevarlo a reparar, por cierto); con lo que él le cobraba hacía ratos bien pudo comprarse una nueva.

Inmerso en sus quejas mentales, no notó el par de miradas planas en su dirección. Tampoco se enteró de que Sougo Okita y Kagura —una de las raras veces dignas de encerrar en un círculo en el calendario gregoriano— habían llegado a un tácito acuerdo, a juzgar por la distancia que ponían entre ellos.

Para Gintoki procesar esa realidad fue demasiado tarde cuando Kagura a falta de paraguas lo agarró por las pantorrillas, levantándolo y dándole vueltas. Lo lanzó con trayectoria hacia un Okita que ni se molestó en esquivarlo considerando la excesiva altura a la que el proyectil Yorozuya iba. Porque caería lejos del punto original.

Y así ocurrió, para su desgracia.

-oOo-

Lo último que Hijikata recordaba era estar yendo hacia donde el ruido se originaba y terminó desmayado en el suelo. Cuando despertó, lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fue una mopa de rizos plateados cosquilleándole en la nariz y obstruyendo su visión.

Su cabeza amenazaba con estallar, su mandíbula dolía horrores y el peso muerto que tenía encima no lo dejaba moverse.

Hijikata sólo conocía a una persona con una infame permanente natural de ese color tan peculiar, para su molestia.

—¡Oye! ¡Levántate de una puta vez, Yorozuya! —le gritó, aunque apenas sentía los dientes inferiores.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que él ni se moviera. Lo que le faltaba, toparse con un subnormal imán de problemas.

Demonios.

Al principio pensó que el tipo estaba ebrio y por eso se le arrojó encima —no le sorprendería, honestamente—, pero no apestaba a alcohol. De hecho, un aroma dulzón inundaba sus fosas nasales y la situación en la que estaban no era nada favorecedora.

Vaya forma de empeorar su día.

—Búsquense un cuarto.

—¡Madre no se ha matado criándote para que le hicieras guarradas a un Mayora en pleno parque, si! ¡Paseo por allí a Sadaharu!

Reconocía las voces. El grito con marcado acento le reventó los tímpanos y la carcajada burlona después de la sugerencia fuera de lugar lo puso de los nervios.

Horror.

Ahora sí que su día se convirtió en un infierno.

* * *

Comienza flojo este intento de comedia, es cierto. Quise escribir un poco para sacármelo del sistema, tendrá como tres o cuatro capítulos... es una especie de prólogo y el próximo capítulo lo subo la semana que viene :)

* * *

 **EDIT 10/12/2015: Error de redundancia.**


	2. Cuando todo está en tu contra, sólo resp

**Disclaimer:** Gintama es de Sorachi, ya lo tenemos claro.

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows, en verdad me alegro de que les haya gustado.

Los diálogos entre Okita y Hijikata… bueno, van con el tuteo de repente por parte de Okita como una forma de burla xD

Pues... los dejo con este capítulo que tendrá rompimiento de la cuarta pared xD. Notas al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cuando todo está en tu contra, sólo respira hondo y asume tu barranco.**

* * *

Hijikata despotricaba mentalmente contra el destino, la flojera de Sougo, ¡hasta contra el gorila! —El autor original, no a su Comandante con tendencia al acoso por muchas ganas que en este momento tenga de incluirlo en esa lista—; o a lo que fuera que confabulara para que se encontrara atravesando situaciones locas con el tipo experto en tocarle las narices con tan solo un simple gesto. Como pudo, ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con Sougo y la chiquilla de la Yorozuya de pie a pocos metros de él.

—Se lo tenía bien guardado, Hijikata —Okita lo miró inexpresivo.

—Pobre Gin, ¡el fenómeno de la mayonesa se aprovechó de que la sequía ya le pesaba, si! —Kagura lloriqueó.

Él —con la cara ruborizada por el enojo y el bochorno por la situación— no estaba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de un par de niñatos que a mala hora eligieron intercambiar palabras sin golpearse. Tampoco ayudaban los curiosos que se les quedaban mirando (las pocas personas que no lograron escapar del parque) tan de repente, cuchicheando sobre ellos. ¡Y el idiota no se despertaba!

Okita sacó su móvil de la chaqueta y tomó una fotografía como si nada.

—¡Oye, Sougo! —gritó Hijikata, furioso— ¡Borra eso o te mataré!

Nada perturbado por las amenazas de Hijikata, Okita esbozó una sonrisa socarrona con la vista fija en la pantalla: Hijikata le había puesto en bandeja otra forma de seguir haciéndole la vida de cuadritos. ¡Era oro puro inmortalizar en los megapixeles de la cámara de su celular la imagen del Jefe entre las piernas de Hijikata! El vicecomandante ni enterado de que se mostraba al público media pierna y Okita no pensaba decirle nada.

Kagura masacraba con la mirada a Hijikata, una mano sosteniendo su paraguas —se las arregló para recuperarlo en medio del corto segundo round de lucha—, tanta fuerza dedicaba en sostener el mango que ya se le veían las venas azuladas en el puño; su otra mano cargaba la bolsa de papel a la que le tenía echado el ojo (fue su idea detener el combate por hoy cuando localizó la bolsa manteniéndola fuera del alcance de animales y por suerte ningún Madao sin hogar se apareció —la comida siempre estaría primero en su lista de prioridades—). ¡Su mocoso siempre haciendo el tonto!

—Dime, Hijikata —indagó Okita, tomándose el atrevimiento de tutearlo—. ¿El Jefe es gris natural?

Los pocos curiosos se quedaron estupefactos, un Hijikata tomado fuera de base no reaccionó y Kagura miraba con desprecio a ambos oficiales.

—Pregunto por curiosidad —continuó Okita—. Digo, Hijikata debe haber visto más allá de los mosaicos cuando cambiaron de cuerpos.

—¡Eso no es asunto mío! —exclamó Hijikata, tratándose de quitarse de encima al susodicho.

—Cuando estaba dentro de Gin dijo que lo lavaría poro a poro, si —acusó Kagura.

Un jadeo colectivo siguió a continuación y las voces a su alrededor subieron de intensidad, para espanto de Hijikata. ¡Esos malditos críos!

—Oh. ¿Con que le conoces los poros? —Okita se regodeó—. Deben tener una relación muy profunda.

—¡T-tu d-deja de decir cosas que se pueden malinterpretar! —Hijikata regañó a Kagura, odiándose por tartamudear y por su cara roja—. ¡Y no estamos juntos! ¡Para nada! ¡No nos llevamos bien! ¡Y los chismosos lárguense porque aquí no se les ha perdido nada! —rugió a la pequeña multitud, que acojonada ante la feroz mirada —las venas sobresalían y los ojos prometían la peor de las torturas— de quien apodaban el «vicecomandante demoníaco», no le quedó más remedio que huír de la escena.

Aunque era fijo que los cotilleos se esparcirán, mandando al cuerno la reputación del Shinsengumi y todo por las travesuras de un par de mocosos.

—Awww, es tímido —se burló Okita.

No por primera vez, Hijikata estaba considerando cometer homicidio contra el mocoso sádico que se dedicaba a joderle la paciencia por deporte.

—¡Cállate, Sougo! ¡Haré trizas tu teléfono si no borras esa foto!

—No la borraré, así que se aguanta.

Kagura resopló murmurando con desaprobación algo sobre «polis calenturientos que corrompían hijos ajenos» y un «sádico _fanboy_ ».

—¡Pues no quiero quejas cuando ya no tengas teléfono!

Okita se encogió de hombros. Si eso ocurría se compraría otro móvil por cortesía de la generosidad de la tarjeta de crédito de Hijikata en cuanto la «tomara prestada». Ya era hora de reemplazarlo de todas maneras.

Por si acaso, pondría a salvo su tarjeta de memoria.

—No sea remilgado, Hijikata —Okita dijo con sorna—. ¡Si se ven las chispas entre ustedes!

—¡Yo lo que veo es una llama, si! —se entrometió Kagura, su voz ya no se escuchaba enojada.

A este punto, Hijikata deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. ¡Esos dos eran desesperantes!

—¡Por última vez, no estoy en una relación con este parásito andante! —tronó Hijikata— ¡Tampoco hay ninguna...!

Se interrumpió cuando notó un olor a quemado y humo difuminándose en el aíre. Por lo que logró ver, una pequeña llama sobresalía de uno de los lados de la cabeza del Yorozuya y recordó encender un cigarrillo antes de perder la consciencia.

Ingenuamente creyó que sus tímpanos resucitaban poco a poco después del primer grito de la chiquilla de ropas chinas, pero ahora se quedó sordo con un grito extrañamente agudo.

Gintoki se levantó como un resorte destruyendo con rabia el cigarrillo a medio consumir. Buscaba con desesperación alguna fuente o charco cercano para hundir la cabeza y apagar el incendio, hasta que Kagura se compadeció de él golpeándolo con su paraguas. Por supuesto, ya no había rastros del incendio.

—Tch-ch-ch-ch —se quejó Gintoki, sobándose el golpe—. ¡Me acabas de mover el cerebro, Kagura!

Para Hijikata era imposible mover algo que no existe bajo ese nido —parcialmente chamuscado— de pájaros, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Jefe —Okita entrecerró los ojos, observando con especial interés la permanente de Gintoki—. Allí hace falta cabello.

Gintoki se tocó con recelo el montoncito achicharrado, sintiendo (según su tacto) menos volumen donde crecían frondosos rizos. Otro grito ensordecedor y «linduras» salían de su boca.

Hijikata al fin estaba libre para moverse a gusto sin el cuerpo inútil encima de él, el Yorozuya no era exactamente liviano. Se sentó, masajeándose una sien y juró que su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba, aún dolía su mandíbula (menos que al principio) y gritar no hizo nada para mejorarla del todo.

Sin prestarle atención a los otros tres, apoyó las manos en el duro suelo y tocó algo. Retiró la mano y lo que estaba bajo su palma no era una piedrita, ni un bicho, sino algo sospechosamente familiar.

Demonios.

-oOo-

—¿Qué es esto? —algo se rompió bajo el botín de Okita y en efecto, eran pedazos de un mismo material regados por el piso.

Okita sonrió encantado al descubrirlo.

Kagura tenía cuidado de no pisar ningún trozo porque de seguro traspasaría la casi comida suela de sus viejas zapatillas. Una herida no era un problema considerando que desaparecía con el tiempo de su cuerpo, pero no tenía ganas de cojear, menos frente a su rival.

Gintoki —con un golpe en la frente producto del choque— estaba traumado con el daño a su cabello, aun insultando a viva voz a un Hijikata con la vista escondida bajo su flequillo que murmuraba algo ininteligible para los otros tres pares de oídos.

—Si no habla claro nadie entenderá, Hijikata —aconsejó Okita con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—...Roto... —fue lo más audible que pronunció Hijikata.

—¿Qué? —Okita se puso la mano en la oreja—. ¿Acaso dijo algo?

—¡Está roto! —bramó Hijikata con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

En menos de un parpadeo, Hijikata se levantó con espada en mano. Era como un toro furioso y Gintoki era la capa roja; así que por acción instintiva él irrumpió contra Gintoki, quien por reacción utilizó sus rápidos reflejos bloqueando con su _bokken_ en horizontal el ataque sin esfuerzo aparente. Sin embargo, Hijikata —volátil como era— no dejaba de presionar al punto donde las suelas de sus sandalias raspaban el suelo.

Kagura observaba con confusión y Okita no escondía el regocijo en su rostro.

—Eh, eh... ¿Qué le ha picado a este? —preguntó Gintoki—. ¡Soy yo el que debería atacar! ¡Me robaste la idea!

—¡Muere, rizos de mierda! —vociferó Hijikata.

—¡No tengo la culpa de que mi cabello sea así, quejas al autor no a mí! —Gintoki le gritó de vuelta—. ¿De qué manera te ha ofendido mi permanente?

—¡Tu permanente es una ofensa andante!

Gintoki se las arregló para tumbar al suelo a Hijikata, quien volvía a levantarse con espada en mano para atacar.

—¿Y por eso ahora tengo un punto calvo? —Gintoki mantenía tranquila su espada de madera, limitándose a esquivar el impulsivo ataque.

—¡Tus folículos pilosos se entrometieron en mi camino! —Hijikata buscaba un punto donde golpear.

—¡Me quemaste las raíces! —por supuesto Gintoki, el eterno doliente por su melena de ninguna manera iba a dejar de reclamar. Esta vez ya blandía la espada, respondiendo.

—¡Gin, con tu cabello ni se nota! —consoló Kagura, pero su intento de jefe no prestó atención.

Los adultos se masacraban con la mirada, chocando espadas.

—¡Cómo si un maldito engreído de cabello liso y ridículo flequillo entendiera las penurias del cabello rizado!

—¡Ya tuve suficiente intentando que tu cabeza se viera decente, muchas gracias! —replicó Hijikata con sarcasmo, no queriendo ahondar en el nefasto cambio de cuerpos.

—¡No quiero ser un personaje calvo a estas alturas!

—¡Serás el mismo idiota de siempre, no habrá ninguna diferencia!

—¡Donde hay pelo, hay alegría! —adujo Gintoki—. ¡Es cultura general!

—¿En qué parte dice eso? No tengo idea —bufó Hijikata.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Hijikata. ¿A tu edad no entiendes nada de la vida? —Okita dijo en tono neutro, aunque podía notarse la intención de fondo—. Qué adulto tan patético.

Hijikata rechinó los dientes, cabreado con el «Duo Sádico». ¿Acaso se reúnen y practican su sincronización para molestarlo o qué?

Okita y Kagura movían la cabeza durante el cruce de palabras, como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Oogushi? —cuestionó Gintoki, por ahora dejando el tema de su atentado capilar.

—¡No me llamo Oogushi! —escupió Hijikata.

—Da igual —chasqueó Gintoki, ignorando la petición a gritos de «rajarse las tripas».

—¡Lo destrozaste y yo te destrozaré a ti! —Hijikata volvió al motivo de su enojo.

—Oh, mejor guárdate esa conversación para cuando estén a solas que China puede traumarse —dijo Okita irónico y Kagura le sacó la lengua.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Sougo!

—Digo lo que veo.

—¡Tú no eres normal!

—Soy un niño bien* —se justificó Okita en tono petulante.

—¡Bien podrido! —exclamó Kagura y Okita la miró con fiereza.

Gintoki miró el rubor de furia de Hijikata. Él no entendía nada (y tampoco quería molestarse en entender, la verdad); ¿la mayonesa le terminó de podrir el cerebro acaso? Ni siquiera había hecho algo para ser atacado.

—Oye, oye. Límpiate la espuma de la boca y dime en lenguaje humano que fue lo que hice, según tu —pidió Gintoki, hastiado.

Hijikata gruñó con el comentario, respirando hondo.

—¡Rompiste mi encendedor! —le informó Hijikata, señalándole con espada en mano los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue un bien cuidado encendedor con forma de botella de mayonesa.

La reacción de Gintoki fue colgarse la espada al cinturón, poner una mirada aburrida y se picaba la nariz con evidente desgano. Kagura rodó los ojos con fastidio, escupiendo al suelo y Okita sacudió la cabeza, aunque se divertía a costillas de su superior.

Hijikata quiso cargarse a los tres idiotas por su falta de empatía.

—¿Y por eso es el berrinche? —Gintoki sólo estaba pendiente del moco seco que sacó de sus fosas nasales, lanzándolo al piso—. ¡Menudo desperdicio de palabras en el capítulo!

—¡Tú eres el desperdicio inútil en lo que va de capítulo! —explotó Hijikata.

Okita veía divertido como el supuesto «personaje serio» del fanfic tocaba fondo. Kagura bostezó, aburrida.

Gintoki miró el encendedor roto con duda. ¿De verdad el choque fue capaz de romperlo?

—¿Qué edad crees que tienes? —Gintoki se limpiaba el dedo en el _obi_ —. Ya madura —le aconsejó a un cabreado Hijikata.

—Gin, tú estabas haciendo drama hace un momento por tu estúpido helado, sí.

Gintoki hizo oídos sordos a la inocente (o tal vez no) forma en que Kagura demuestra no tener filtro para nada.

—No tienes moral para hablar, Yorozuya —dijo Hijikata, pillando el resbalón de lengua de la niña—. No pienso dejarlo pasar, ¡tendrás que hacerte responsable!

—¿Yo? —bufó Gintoki—. Eso ya es con Kagura: ¡Ella fue la que me arrojó!

—¡Típico de tu parte evadir tu responsabilidad culpando a alguien más!

Gintoki resopló, irritado. ¡No era asunto suyo!

—El Jefe tiene razón, China lo utilizó como arma así que es la autora intelectual —aclaró Okita con pasmosa tranquilidad—. No me importa el sufrimiento de Hijikata, pero mi deber es cumplir la ley ya que estoy de servicio—

—¡Así que recuerdas que estás trabajando!

—Arrestaré a China por el «mecherocidio» —Okita ignoró la interrupción de Hijikata, sacando unas esposas.

—¡Anda a apestar a tu abuela, matón con placa! —Kagura le sacó la lengua a su némesis.

—Es _arrestar_ —Okita rodó los ojos—. También añadiré agresión verbal y física a un policía en los cargos.

—¡Tú eres el que empieza, pendejo!

—¡Cállense, mocosos! —gritaron los adultos al unísono.

Okita y Kagura los miraron con enojo.

—Todo esto pasó por su tonta pelea —adujo Gintoki con presteza y añadió—: Kagura, tu arréglatelas con el ladrón de impuestos.

Kagura miró a Gintoki, quien presentía por experencia que nada bueno saldría de la boca de la chica.

—Gin. Eso te toca a ti —Kagura hizo un puchero—. Lentamente soy menor de edad y tu intentas cuidar de mi bienestar, si.

—¡Se dice _legalmente_! —corrigió Gintoki, comprobando que tuvo razón—. Aprende a asumir tus problemas, Kagura.

—¡Tú eres el adulto aquí, si! —chilló ella con astucia—. Como mi «piojo púbico de la Tierra» es tu problema, ¡así que te jodes, si!

—Al menos podrías ascenderme a «guardián» —rezongó Gintoki.

—Págame los sueldos que me debes primero —atajó Kagura.

Okita escuchaba por inercia la discusión familiar y Hijikata —aunque ya había envainado su espada— estaba que lo cortaban y no botaba sangre.

—¡Estamos hablando de mi encendedor, idiotas! —espetó Hijikata—. No me iré de aquí hasta que me lo repongan.

—Por mí puedes acampar aquí —Gintoki lo miró con hostilidad, harto—. O ahogarte en mayonesa si te da la gana porque yo me largo. ¡Te endilgaré la factura del tratamiento para el cabello, remedo de pirómano!

Más que todo, Gintoki quería irse a casa a revisar cuál fue el alcance de la deforestación en su cabeza.

«¡Qué lo resuelvan solos!», pensó girando sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Alto ahí.

Una voz cortante y un jalón por la espalda detuvieron a Gintoki. Él apenas volteó la cabeza sólo para ver a Hijikata agarrarlo por la _yukata_.

—Claro que no, suéltame —siseó Gintoki.

—¡Ese encendedor fue difícil de conseguir! Tuve medio día haciendo cola, ¡era una edición limitada! ¡Compénsame! —exigió Hijikata, sin aflojar el agarre.

—¡Pues vuelve a hacer cola otro medio día y a mí me dejas en paz! —Gintoki le echó sal a la herida, canturreando— ¡Tú puedes, Hijikata! ¡Yo creo en tí!

«Bastardo insoportable», pensó Hijikata ante la sensibilidad de una roca demostrada por Gintoki.

Su réplica fue tirar más de Gintoki. Por supuesto, él no iba a ceder de buenas a primeras y buscó soltarse del agarre de hierro. Gintoki intentaba caminar, Hijikata trataba de impedírselo y así estuvieron hasta el punto de ver huellas rodando en el suelo.

Mientras ellos forcejeaban, los azules ojos de Kagura divisaron algo en el piso y Okita murmuró algo que sonó como «los tórtolos no se cansan de flirtear», sin prestar atención al grito triunfante de la niña Yato.

Gintoki juró escuchar romperse la tela blanca y maldijo entre dientes: ¡Sólo tenía cuatro _yukatas_ del mismo estilo, demonios! Con lo que le costaba encontrar en la tienda una que le convenciera y el cabrón viene a antojarse de rajarle la ropa.

El tipo era persistente, pero Gintoki lo era más y pudo soltarse.

—¡Genial, con esto puedo comprar _sukonbu_ por un buen tiempo, si!

El júbilo en la voz de Kagura puso en alerta a Gintoki. Instintivamente palpó los pantalones a través de su _yukata_ , sin éxito. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya Kagura revisaba lo que era su gastada cartera marrón.

Oh. Diablos.

-oOo-

—¡Suelta eso! —Gintoki pilló a tiempo como Kagura sacaba descaradamente algunos billetes.

—¡Estaba tirada en zona común, así que me la quedo! —exclamó Kagura.

—¡De eso nada! ¡Deja tranquilo el fruto de mi esfuerzo! —Gintoki logró recuperar los yenes junto con la billetera. Supuso que durante el aterrizaje se le cayó y si no fuera por Kagura, él ni pendiente.

—¡Nunca había visto tan inflada esa cartera, si! —comentó Kagura y porque lo conocía, acusó—: Apuesto que el único esfuerzo que hiciste fue que se te durmiera el culo en una silla metiendo bolas y sacando bolas. ¡Por fin ganas en el _pachinko_ y seguro ibas a quedarte callado, desgraciado!

Gintoki bufó al verse descubierto, volviéndose a guardar la cartera. ¡Estos críos de ahora son muy astutos!

—La has cagado, Jefe —Okita dijo en tono monocorde—. Ahora ya no puedes poner la excusa de no tener fondos.

—Souichirou, no necesito ninguna excusa porque no pienso pagar nada —respondió Gintoki, firme.

—Es Sougo —Okita corrigió, sereno.

Gintoki suspiró, exasperado.

—Aunque... —los aparentemente inocentes rojizos ojos de Okita se detuvieron en Gintoki, sugiriendo como si nada— podías pagarle en especie a Hijikata.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron en sorpresa, entendiendo el sentido figurado. Aunque sus oídos estaban inmunizados de bromas sucias, no dejaba de ser raro relacionar eso con su intento de jefe y el adicto a la mayonesa.

—¡Yo no soy de esos! —refunfuñó Gintoki luego de quedarse congelado por un rato.

—Jefe, yo hablaba de limpiar los baños del cuartel —Okita parpadeó, sereno—. Los adultos y su mente cochina...

—Gin no limpia el baño de casa, ¿y va a limpiar mierda de polis? Sueña, Sádico... —Kagura se burló y Okita la ignoró.

Gintoki —por primera vez en lo que va de historia— sintió orgullo paternal ante su retoño del corazón defendiéndolo.

—La única mierda que limpia es la de Sadaharu cuando lo pasea y _si acaso_ la suya, si —completó Kagura, asintiendo.

«¿De qué lado estás, Kagura?», Gintoki no quiso vocalizar su pregunta. ¡Él no tenía ganas de actuar como el personaje serio!

Bueno, él retiraba lo dicho. Tenía el derecho de cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto?

—¡La mente cochina es la tuya por decir estupideces, Sougo! —Hijikata tenía la mirada de un maníaco sediento de sangre, miró a Gintoki y ordenó—: ¡Vas a comprarme un encendedor igual ahora mismo, Yorozuya!

—¡Me importa una mierda! —dijo Gintoki, hosco—. Tengo mejores formas de gastar dinero como la _Jump_ , dulces, alc... —se interrumpió con un carraspeo— alimentar a los pozos sin fondo que viven conmigo y a Shinpachi.

—O terminas meando el dinero cuando sales a beber —contestó Kagura.

—¡Pensaba comprarte algo pero ya cambié de idea! —exclamó Gintoki dándole un coscorrón a Kagura.

Enserio, ¡qué manía de dejarlo mal!

—China no se lo merece —se regodeó Okita y Kagura lo miró con ojos asesinos.

—¡Vete a patrullar, Sougo! —rugió Hijikata— ¿Y tú que haces aquí todavía, pendejo? ¡Cuento cinco y no te veo! —le gritó a Gintoki.

—¡Tu no me das órdenes y menos para semejante tontería!

—¡Mi encendedor no era una tontería, era más útil que tú!

—¡Las cosas se rompen, supéralo! ¡Es el ciclo de la vida! —espetó Gintoki sintiéndose insultado al ser degradado de esa manera—. Arréglalo con pegamento y de paso échate una buena cantidad en la boca para que dejes de joder tanto y búscate una vida.

Apenas escuchó a Kagura y a su rival reírse. Normalmente no le importaba intercambiar insultos. Sin embargo, hoy no estaba de humor para seguirle el ritmo a esa cara avinagrada. La perspectiva de un gran día se hacía añicos con cada segundo que pasaba.

Era demasiado bueno ganar el premio mayor y que las horas fluyeran con tranquilidad.

Hijikata abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Gintoki se adelantó anunciando:

—Para que tu cabello liso te deje procesarlo: ¡No voy a buscar un jodido encendedor ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Un puñetazo en la naríz fue la respuesta. El contraataque de Gintoki llegó en forma de una patada en el abdomen.

Y por acción y reacción natural comenzaron a pelear.

Kagura se sentó en el suelo, revolviendo la bolsa de papel para sacar una bolsita de aluminio. Okita sintió el olor de las papas fritas que la chica devoraba y también se sentó —Kagura lo corría de su espacio con la boca llena—, arreglándoselas para tomar una bolsa de croquetas picantes.

Allí permanecieron ambos, entretenidos observando a sus jefes (que supuestamente eran su ejemplo) hacer el tonto, mientras ellos se atiborraban de comida chatarra.

* * *

 _I love OkiKagu: Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por los demás reviews, me hace muy feliz tu apoyo :)_

 _Nana: Mmm... diferente, tal vez si, tal vez no, hace tiempo no escribo algo así. Este fic está escrito en un setenta por ciento xD. ¿Okita celoso? Nah, es el mismo troll de siempre. ¡Gracias por el review!_

* * *

*Referencia a **Adventure Time with Finn and Jake** , creado por Pendleton Ward (o **Hora de Aventura** ). Es una de las frases de Finn en la versión en español latino. (edité esta parte del fic escuchando de fondo ese cartoon xD)

¡Tenía tiempo que no transcribía algo tan largo para mis estándares! :O OMG, ni modo traté de no exagerar tanto aquí.

El próximo capítulo... creo que la otra semana porque aún está en creación.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **EDIT: 18/12/2015. Error de coherencia entre párrafos. (SECOND EDIT: 19/02/2016, Más errores de dedo)**


	3. Lee las instrucciones antes de ingerir

N/A: Estaré editando el error de coherencia del capítulo anterior, mientras los dejo con este.

Pobrecitos, Murphy se ha ensañado con ellos xD

* * *

 **Cap 3: Lee las instrucciones antes de ingerir algo, porque si no, no te quejes después de tragar.**

* * *

Luego de irse a las manos y terminar magullados —la chata nariz de Gintoki quedó hinchada y el ojo derecho de Hijikata no era el mismo—, sudorosos y cansados al punto de que el intercambio de insultos se redujo a unos «eres estúpido» o «el estúpido eres tú»; Hijikata y Gintoki siendo seres tan similares en diversos aspectos (y también demasiado hartos para otra sesión de golpes improvisados), decidieron resolverlo de la manera más elemental:

«Piedra, papel y tijeras».

Okita y Kagura fueron testigos de varias rondas cuyos resultados eran un tedioso empate, hasta que —por fin— las tijeras de Hijikata cortaron el papel de Gintoki. Ya para entonces el contenido de la bolsa de papel pesaba una cuarta parte de su tamaño original, en gran parte por cortesía de Kagura, quien si se molestó en tirar los envoltorios, latas y plástico que dejó por allí.

Por eso Gintoki ahora libraba una batalla que no era suya. Él aún creía fervientemente que la tijera apareció después de su papel y lo que obtuvo fue ser tachado de «mal perdedor».

Aún ardido por la derrota, Gintoki había recogido su motoneta del taller de Gengai Hiraga (no tenía ganas de gastar en taxis o en el subterráneo). Como pronosticó, él le cobró caro sin derecho a regateo y por una vez deseó que el anciano mecánico hubiese puesto propulsores que aumentaran la velocidad o un muy necesario asiento extra que saliera al apretar un botón. Lo único bueno es que al menos conserva los frenos y la gasolina.

Hijikata insistió en ir con él a comprar el objeto que le ha amargado el día para «asegurarse que le comprara el correcto y no lo timaran».

Gintoki aún no terminaba de mentalizarse para el escabroso día que estaba teniendo cuando Kagura se invitó sola a la travesía y su motivo fue:

—Gin. ¿A Mayora sí puedes comprarle lo que pide y a mí me prohibiste comprar de la teletienda? ¡Terminarás calvo como Papi si no me regalas algo, vago desconsiderado!

Kagura normalmente tenía buena memoria para cosas inútiles, aunque también se acuerda de las cosas cuando le conviene. Gintoki ya no sabía sí eso era bueno o malo. No tenía caso recordarle que perdió esa apuesta y por eso le tocaba buscar el mechero.

Por supuesto, Okita —luego de encargarle el cuidado de su _bazooka_ a un aterrado subordinado que conducía un coche patrulla— se antojó de acompañarlos a pesar de tener trabajo que debería estar haciendo, pero no lo hará porque él declaró —con descaro— que es «su descanso» y no tenía otra manera de matar el tiempo. Como se esperaba, el regaño que Hijikata le dio le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro al instante. Lo mismo sucedió con el «¡púdrete en otra parte!» que Kagura le gritó.

Es por eso que un vehículo donde en teoría cabían dos personas, ahora soportaba el peso de cuatro. Gengai le había «prestado» un par de simples cascos oscuros extra —Gintoki sospechaba que por eso el viejo le cobró más de lo estipulado— como señal de «apoyo moral». Viejo de mierda.

Gintoki —con los anteojos protectores puestos— manejaba; Hijikata iba apretujado en el asiento trasero sujetándose de donde podía; Okita se las ingenió para encajar en lo poco que sobraba en la parte de atrás —agarrándose del _obi_ de Hijikata, cortándole la respiración a ratos—, nada dispuesto a terminar tirado en el pavimento. Como ya no quedaba más espacio, Kagura —con el casco de Gintoki puesto como precaria protección del sol— iba sentada en el suelo plano de la scooter dándole espacio a los pies de Gintoki, su parasol cerrado sujeto entre sus piernas y tenía expresamente prohibido no jugar con el Blu-ray maldito instalado en la moto, en beneficio de la salud física y mental de todos.

Gintoki ya podía entender el suplicio protagonizado por la _scooter_ rosa de Youhei llevando al ejército de Sakuragi a todos lados. Sólo faltaba que se les adelantara en la carretera una niña en triciclo... sí estuvieran en un suburbio tranquilo [1].

El disfuncional grupo iba en pleno tráfico en hora pico escuchando cornetas, quejas, recordatorios de madre y una gran variedad de palabras floridas dirigidas hacia ellos por culpa de la velocidad —o falta— a la que iban y cuatro miradas acojonantes, muestras de dedo e ingeniosas réplicas lograron superar todo eso.

—Yorozuya. ¿Esta cafetera no puede ir más rápido? —inquirió Hijikata.

Gintoki apretó más ambos manillares, sacando paciencia de donde casi no la tenía. Era cierto que su anticuada motoneta puede que ya esté para el deshuesadero, pero sus ciento cincuenta centímetros cúbicos de cilindrada no lo han dejado mal [2]. Además, ¡el único que llamaba _cafetera_ a su cafetera era él!

—Quizá la velocidad a la que vamos se deba al neumático atorado que tienes en la panza —contestó Gintoki con mordacidad, sin prestar atención a los «polizones» riéndose.

—¡Yo estoy en mejor forma que tú!

—La mayonesa que tragas dice lo contrario. Cómo mujer se te notaban bastante los rollitos —contestó Gintoki.

—¡Esos no eran _rollitos_ , sino exceso de belleza! ¡Tenko era adorable!

—Las ilusiones son un consuelo agridulce.

—¡Mira quién habla! —exclamó enojado Hijikata—. ¡El azúcar que consumes se atoró en tu delantera!

—¡Habla la cochina envidia destilándote por los poros porque estaba más buena que comer con las manos! —declaró Gintoki, arrogante.

—¡Yo no invitaría a esa mujer ni a la esquina!

—Ginko tampoco tenía el listón tan bajo para ir a la esquina contigo, créeme.

Un «auch» se oyó por parte de Okita. Kagura sonrió encantada. ¡Los adultos sí que son tontos!

—¿Estás seguro de que el paso de tortuga al que vamos no se debe a lo gordo que tienes el trasero? —resopló Hijikata, insultado.

—Siempre tan detallista, Hijikata —se burló Okita y lo único que salió de boca de Kagura fue un «¡Puaf!».

Los adultos no les prestaron atención, más enfocados en seguir discutiendo.

—¡Mi trasero no es gordo, es naturalmente esponjoso! —replicó Gintoki, ofendido.

—Allá tú si quieres seguir engañándote —dijo Hijikata, sarcástico.

—¡Baja tus calorías de mi _scooter_ , Cerdo Mayonesa X!

—¡Eso no me lo dices en la calle!

—¡Estamos en la calle, idiota!

Okita bostezó y Kagura dio un gran eructo.

—Jefe. Aunque no negaré que la idea me gusta; en lugar del _Cerdo Mayonesa X_ , arrojemos a China al asfalto. Así iremos más rápido —sugirió Okita, interrumpiendo la tonta pelea.

—¡Tú estás sobrando, si! —protestó Kagura— ¡El peso de tu sadismo nos hace ir muy lento!

—Querrás decir el peso de tu glotonería después de comerte casi todo lo que había en la bolsa, puerca —dijo Okita, irónico.

—¡Quédate como huevo frito en el pavimento, desgraciado!

Kagura como pudo se volteó para atacar a un Okita que se cubrió tras Hijikata, bloqueándole la visión a Gintoki por un momento cuando por el brusco movimiento le golpeó la hinchada nariz con la punta del parasol. Los neumáticos chirriaron en el asfalto, cuatro gritos se escucharon; la _scooter_ se bamboleó peligrosamente entre los carriles de la autopista, posicionándose peligrosamente delante de una gandola.

Gintoki —demostrando ser un habilidoso conductor al ver ahora que podía por el espejo retrovisor— logró terminar de ubicar la moto, haciendo que Kagura volviera a sentarse en su posición original.

-oOo-

Regaños después, Kagura —con el ceño fruncido— se abrazaba las rodillas, enfurruñada y prometiéndose que se las cobraría cuando no estuviesen en movimiento. Okita estaba más interesado en no caerse. Los adultos sólo querían acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

De hecho, sí Gintoki hubiese puesto un poco más de empeño, Kagura no estaría allí. Pensó mucho en la idea de dejarla que se fuera a casa, aunque también sabía que si ella se quedaba sola —seguramente Shinpachi alimentó a Sadaharu antes de irse a ensayar las porras con su club de fans para el próximo recital de Otsuu—, fijo lo endeudaría más comiendo donde la vieja de abajo. La presencia de Kagura de algún modo hacía más tolerable el recorrido y ya se las arreglaría para que se le olvidara su «regalo».

¡Él y su gran boca!

—¡Ustedes dos son los que no pintan nada aquí, niñatos! —reclamó Hijikata.

Ahora estaban atascados en un embotellamiento y Okita esbozó una sonrisa sardónica, dispuesto a divertirse un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Enojado porque no están a solas? —Okita indagó, haciéndose escuchar a través del infernal ruido de las cornetas.

Con signos de un nuevo dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba en medio de tanta contaminación sónica, Hijikata no pilló la evidente connotación de la pregunta.

—Estoy enojado porque deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo.

—Claro que si hago mi trabajo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? Porque no lo estoy viendo.

—¿Hacerle la vida imposible no basta? —contestó Okita con voz monótona.

Gintoki y Kagura hacían lo posible para no reírse.

—¡Vete a la mierda, crio! —fue la réplica más inteligente que se le ocurrió a Hijikata.

—Después de ti —canturreó Okita.

Los integrantes de la Yorozuya estaban al margen de los conflictos internos entre policías, aunque Gintoki preguntó con aburrimiento:

—Kagura, ¿Entendiste la lección de vida?

—El trabajo de los ladrones de impuestos es una mierda, Gin, si —recitó la niña igual de aburrida, asintiendo.

—Buena chica —Gintoki le palmeó la cabeza.

Hijikata al escucharlos murmuró algo que sonaba como «para ustedes será una "mierda" pero al menos nos la pagan, parásitos» y Okita bostezó ante el exceso de menciones escatológicas en la historia.

Kagura se distraía buscando oro dentro de su fosa nasal derecha, moviéndose un poco en el asiento improvisado. Cómo era de esperarse, el único tesoro fue viscoso y se deshizo de él tanteando la rodilla de Gintoki y limpiando su dedo allí. Ella extrañaba a Sadaharu, preguntándose porque no lo sacó a pasear. ¡Iría más cómoda en su lomo!

Gintoki ignoró el moco pegado en su rodilla, aunque era fijo que Shinpachi le daría un sermón sobre sus hábitos de higiene cuando tocara lavar la ropa. Él no estaba seguro de que la moto sobreviviera este día cargando más peso del acostumbrado. ¡Acababa de sacarla del taller, demonios!

—Se me durmió el trasero. Deme espacio, Hijikata —se quejó Okita.

—¿Cuál espacio? ¿No te basta con intentar cortarme la respiración en todo el camino?

—Hijikata, deja de vivir en el pasado. Bájale a tu eterno síndrome premenstrual —Okita dijo con saña.

—¡Bájate tú, que estás estorbando!

Las inoportunas palabras de Okita trajeron como consecuencia que un furioso Hijikata lo empujara con el codo, haciendo tanta presión al punto de que el flamante capitán estuvo a punto de terminar en el pavimento, por fortuna amortiguó su caída como pudo agarrándose con cierto equilibrio con las manos al borde del asiento, las piernas al aire.

Gintoki al escuchar a Okita gritar decidió lavarse las manos del asunto: los pleitos entre policías le resbalaban. No iba a martirizarse excepto cuando notara algún daño en su scooter. En cambio Kagura, como no alcanzaba para ver con el retrovisor, logró girarse —sosteniéndose de la pierna de Gintoki— asomándose para ver a su rival en tal estado. Por supuesto, la carcajada fue sonora.

—¡Muere, Idiokata! —la retaguardia de Okita estaba en contacto con el humo caliente que salía del tubo de escape—. ¡Me quemo, cabrón! ¡Hijo de puta, déjame sentarme!

—Así se te despierta el culo tan flojo que tienes, Sádico —Kagura dijo entre risas.

—¡Cierra la boca, engendro! —Okita bramó.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: Sí no aguantas el calor, bájate de la moto, si —se regodeó Kagura, encantada ante esa perspectiva.

—¡Ve a ladrar a otro lado, perra! —rugió Okita, irritado ante esos ojos psicóticos que disfrutaban con su desgracia. Y encima con esa oratoria demuestra la influencia del Jefe en ella.

—¡Cocínalo al vapor, Toushi! —Kagura animó a Hijikata.

—¡Tú no me llames Toushi!

—Acabas de perder con madre los pocos puntos que habías ganado, si —Kagura le espetó a Hijikata, con un mohín en el rostro.

Con la flexibilidad que envidiaría un acróbata de circo, Okita finalmente logró volver al poco asiento que tenía entre improperios mentales —y una promesa de probar de nuevo con el vudú— dirigidos a su superior, quien suspiró con cansancio. Kagura seguía partiéndose de risa y Gintoki le sugirió a Okita que «si le daba la gana de seguir metiéndose con el periodo de Hijikata, que lo hiciera después de que estacionaran» —y ganó un buen tirón de pelos chamuscados por parte del mentado deseando terminar el trabajo del fuego… que respondió con un apretón de muñeca que amenazó con cortarle la circulación—, por supuesto él estaba agradecido de que los vehículos estuviesen volviendo a circular.

La afluencia de vehículos era un poco más liviana durante los cinco semáforos —en luz verde— que pasaron después del atasco. Era un alivio no encontrar un semáforo en rojo que equivaldría a otra fastidiosa parada.

—¡Gin! —gritó Kagura.

-oOo-

—¿Ahora qué? —Gintoki rodó los ojos, cansino.

—¡Me estoy meando, si! —chilló ella sin avergonzarse.

Kagura no es que pensara en la palabra «vergüenza» —de la que no entendía del todo su significado— cuando estaba ocupada en apretar las piernas y retorcerse en su sitio como un pollo en una desplumadora desangrándose cuando le cortaban el cuello. Los adultos tenían idénticas expresiones de horror y Okita sonrió encantado por cómo funcionaba el karma.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… —susurró Hijikata.

—¡Te aguantas hasta que paremos! —le ordenó Gintoki.

—¡Ya quisiera verte con la vejiga en agonía! ¡Quiero ir al baño! —exigió ella.

—¿Pretendes que aparezca uno de la nada cuando oprimas un botón? ¡Estamos en marcha!

Gintoki recordó que el sarcasmo estaba automáticamente invalidado cuando Kagura mostraba desesperación, la detuvo a tiempo cuando ella pretendía golpear el Blu-ray buscando un inodoro.

—¡Me meo! —sollozó ella.

—Todo es mental. ¡ _Seppuku_ si te orinas en plena calle! —dijo Hijikata.

—¡Esto es real, mental mis narices! ¡Hazte tú el puto _seppuku_ , Mayora! —replicó ella, furiosa.

—Por primera vez en el _fanfic_ dices algo bueno, China —la inexpresiva voz de Okita no tardó en escucharse.

—¡Deja de joder! —Hijikata y Kagura gritaron al unísono.

—China, eso pasa por tomarte un botellón de tres litros de gaseosa caliente. Cosechas lo que siembras —Okita se burló.

—¡Cállate, Sádico! —ladró ella.

—Estás a punto de miccionar aquí como la basta que eres, China —Okita continuó—. ¿Acaso se te olvidó ponerte el pañal hoy?

—¡Yo no tengo _incontingencia_ , cretino! —Kagura entendía el significado de una palabra tan sofisticada como «miccionar» gracias a la Jefa y a Shinpachi; si el Sádico pensaba que la iba a desconcertar con eso, que lo intente mejor.

Gintoki reprimió el impulso de palmearse la cabeza: ¡A estas alturas Kagura debería pronunciar bien! Él miraba hacia los lados buscando sitio, no tenía ganas de andar con una moto sucia si a Kagura se le ocurría seguir su instinto natural. Por otro lado, él la compadecía: Tener ganas de orinar en el camino era casi tan malo como cagar en un baño sin papel para limpiarse o cagar esposado haciendo maromas.

Hijikata también sentía pena por la niña, inevitablemente recordando las terribles diarreas por el laxante que Sougo ponía en sus botellas de mayonesa, especialmente cuando lo esposó con ese subnormal. Aún se la debía el muy bastardo.

—¡Baño! ¡Poceta! ¡Inodoro! ¡Váter! ¡Excusado! ¡Retrete! ¡W.C! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? ¡Muéstrate ante mí!—Kagura deliraba en súplicas sintiendo la presión y fue peor cuando Okita comenzó a hacer ruiditos que sonaban como un grillo agonizante con la boca.

—Déjalo salir, China. _Let it go!_ —animó Okita divirtiéndose a costillas del sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Hijikata y Gintoki gritaron.

—¡No aguanto!

—Claro que sí. ¡Eres fuerte, Kagura! —la animó Gintoki.

—Gin, ya casi sale —balbuceó Kagura al borde de las lágrimas—. Mi cordura hace rato se perdió como la de los personajes de este manga, si... pero yo no quiero perder un riñón, si. ¡Quiero mear!

El grado de desesperación debía ser grande si ella estaba considerando hacer caso de su rival. Ella amenazaba con orinarse en su transporte y los tres sabían que era capaz de hacerlo estando a punto de estallar. Si no tuvo remilgos para vomitar en público, menos los tendría para orinar.

«¡Si puedo evitarlo, no estaré en la misma _scooter_ con este tipo!», pensaron a la vez Hijikata y Gintoki.

Demasiados problemas tienen con las motos, ambos recordaron con amargura que a duras penas sobrevivieron a esa moto —valga la redundancia— roja: Hijikata lidió con la poca visión al conducir y el dolor de cintura por el _pretzel_ improvisado que casi le rompía la columna, Gintoki soportó (no porque él quisiera, sino por las estrambóticas circunstancias) la inoportuna posición en la que estuvo todo el camino y el dolor de cuello que tuvo después.

De seguro las _fangirls_ se dieron un festín al verlos así.

Vaya cosa.

—Oh. Nos acercamos a la zona comercial. ¡Para allí, Yorozuya! —dijo Hijikata, demostrando ser el integrante medianamente razonable de la moto.

Faltaban un par de cuadras para dicha zona y Gintoki apretó el acelerador, consciente de que la impredecible presa podía desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Sujétense bien! —les avisó Gintoki entre el chirrido de neumáticos.

Y la scooter dejando una estela de polvo milagrosamente sacó la velocidad que no tuvo desde el principio (Okita casi se cae y tiró de la _yukata_ de Hijikata para no quedar en la calle), saltándose dos semáforos en rojo.

Lo único que los rescató de una multa segura por exceso de velocidad y peso fue el hecho de tener a un oficial uniformado entre ellos.

* * *

 _I love OkiKagu: XD los dos son un caso, no tienen remedio. Oye, seguro revives como el fénix después de esto jajajajaja_

 _Mitsuki: Muchas gracias por leerlo, me alegro que te haya gustado. Aqui está la continuación._

 _Lu89: ¡Muchas gracias! Trato de reflejar a los personajes, pero ya creo que exagero... me alegro de lograste reirte con cada locura._

* * *

[1] Referencia a Slam Dunk, manga/anime de Takehiko Inoue. Las posiciones en las que están montados los personajes en el capítulo son las mismas en las que Youhei y sus amigos montaban. Lo de la mención de niñita con triciclo sí paso en uno de los caps de SD (no recuerdo cual) xD

Si colocan en el buscador "scooter de Youhei" esa captura sale.

[2] Medida de volumen para el motor de una scooter, que es de menor capacidad que una moto regular.

Pues... cap corto, no muy relevante. Creo que ya le quedan uno o dos a esta historia :)


	4. Vigila lo que miran los niños

Disclaimer: ya sabemos de quien es Gintama, esto está de más colocarlo pero ya que xD

N/A: Pues, es lo primero que subo en el año y encima con gripe fue que me decidí a escribirlo. Contiene más fanservice, capítulo corto no muy relevante (no se me ha olvidado el encendedor XD) y ya no sé si es gracioso. Sí hay errores, por favor avísenme.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Vigila lo que miran los niños en la televisión, porque ellos son esponjas.**

* * *

Nada más estacionar la _scooter_ en un sitio disponible, Kagura —con el casco puesto— fue la primera en bajarse de forma abrupta, en el proceso golpeando con su cabeza la barbilla de Gintoki. Los demás pasajeros también se bajaron a estirar un poco las piernas, los oficiales ya se habían quitado los cascos y Gintoki tenía las gafas protectoras colgando de su cuello.

El alivio por estar en tierra firme era evidente en Hijikata, Gintoki se sobó la barbilla adolorida sintiendo los dientes flojos por el accidental cabezazo (o al menos era su impresión). El trasero de Okita aún sentía los estragos del humo caliente y se apoyó del vehículo para sostenerse en pie: tuvo la mala suerte de tener un calambre en la pierna derecha.

Mientras, Kagura apretó las piernas, de alguna manera corriendo hacia el primer local que divisó, desesperada por alivio ya que a estas críticas alturas ya no tenía la motivación, resistencia o remilgos para evitar lo inevitable.

Aunque consiguió detenerse un rato (sin voltear) para quitarse el casco... y arrojárselo en la cara en un alarde de mala —o probablemente no— puntería a su acalambrado rival.

Okita lidiaba con el ya soportable dolor de su pierna, y por supuesto iba a recoger del suelo y lanzarle el infame objeto de vuelta a la cabeza cuando Gintoki ya lo tenía en sus manos.

Hijikata se sacaba de una de las mangas su ya maltratada caja de cigarrillos —gracias a los tirones de Okita— y se metió uno a la boca... sólo para recordar con amargura que ya no tenía como encenderlo. En un arranque de ira mezclado con frustración tiró el cigarro intacto al suelo, aplastándolo con el pie sin importar que más tarde lamentará desperdiciarlo así.

Los otros dos no le prestaron atención ocupado en otras cosas; la pierna de Okita apenas reaccionaba cuando miró con rabia a Kagura entrando en ese local, lamentando que el Jefe le confiscara los caramelos de menta que iba a echarle a la gaseosa de China sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hubiese sido de lo más hilarante empapar a la mocosa gracias a la química*, pero bueno, lo tendrá en cuenta para otra ocasión.

Gintoki miraba con ojos muertos el centro comercial que estaba a dos paradas. Sí hubiesen aguantado un poco más la posible amenaza de Kagura estallando, ella hubiese podido acceder con facilidad a un baño que quizá tendría áspero papel industrial para limpiarse (aunque es mejor que usar sus escasos fondos para lidiar con el inconveniente) que estar perturbando un negocio aparentemente promedio por querer mear.

— _Health me!_ —el grito se escuchó hasta donde estaban, enfocándolos en la actual situación.

A los tres les chirriaban los oidos con esa terrible pronunciación, mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar a gritos con un es «help me!».

«Kagura, no rompas nada porque te lo descontaré de tu sueldo», deseó Gintoki en su cabeza ignorando cuando fue la última vez que le pagó el salario. Sí ella destrozaba algo, era su asunto. ¡Él no iba a meterse!

Más gritos siguieron escuchándose y Okita —recién recuperado del calambre— caminaba lentamente hasta la entrada de esa tienda de tipo occidental. Así aprovechaba para burlarse un rato y usar la fuerza bruta si hacía falta.

Gintoki tenía la meta de montar su scooter y huir de una vez por todas del desperdicio de día que estaba teniendo: Al cuerno con el «piedra, papel y tijeras», con el par de mocosos, con la deuda que no era suya y sobre todo con ese ladrón de impuestos.

—Ni se te ocurra —una dura advertencia y un jalón en la _yukata_ arruinaron los planes de Gintoki.

«Demonios», pensó Gintoki con presteza.

Ignoraba cuando fue que ese fenómeno adicto a la mayonesa había dejado de desquitar sus frustraciones —Gintoki hasta sentía lástima por el inocente cigarrillo y las fisuras que dejaba ese pie— en la acera ante el susto de las pocas personas que pasaban por allí. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de asesino serial de Hijikata.

—¿Tu intención es destrozarme la ropa? —por supuesto, el imperturbable Gintoki lo encaraba con sus habituales ojos de pescado muerto.

—No vas a escaparte, Yorozuya —sentenció, aún sin soltar su agarre.

—Buscaba la entrada al continente Mu —mintió con pasmosa indiferencia.

—A veces eres tan predecible —Hijikata bufó.

—Y tú eres un fastidio dedicado a amargar vidas —resopló Gintoki, irritado—. ¡Ya suelta mi ropa que no tiene la culpa de tu mal carácter!

—¿Insinúas que mi día es de ensueño? —replicó Hijikata con sarcasmo, soltando bruscamente el pedazo de tela—. ¡Mi encendedor está destrozado!

—Oh, vaya tragedia. ¿Esperas que te dé el pésame? —ironizó Gintoki.

—Arriesgué mi vida montando esa chatarra —dijo Hijikata con los dientes apretados. ¡En verdad ese tipo es molesto!

—Y yo arriesgué mi vida aguantando sus peleas tontas. ¡Te cargaré la factura por la gasolina, bastardo!

—¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo fumar!

—Mejor, así aprovechas y dejas el vicio. Le estás haciendo un favor al ambiente.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Yorozuya! —acusó Hijikata.

—¡Creí que eso se aclaró hace dos capítulos, tu sólo captas lo que te conviene! —replicó Gintoki— ¡Te tomas todo a pecho!

—¡Y tú no te tomas nada en serio!

—Honestamente, yo no le veo nada serio a esto —confesó Gintoki, hastiado.

—Porque tu mente está jodida gracias a esa comida de gato.

—La tuya lo está más con ayuda de toda esa comida de perro.

—¡No rebajes mi _Hijikata Special_ al nivel de la basura que consumes!

—¡Las judías dulces con arroz son un manjar, no basura! ¡Aprende del paladar de un _gourmet_ , idiota!

Ambos ya estaban a los gritos, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí. Por supuesto, ninguno prestó atención.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes que es un _gourmet_ , imbécil!

—¡Tú no eres quien para hablar, estúpido come penes!

—¡Tú también comiste, bastardo!

Los dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo de utilizar sus pulmones para gritarse el uno al otro.

—Mami, ¿qué es un come…? —una vocecita rompió esa breve pausa.

—¡Shhh! ¡Eso no se dice! —frente a la inocente pregunta indiscreta; una señora cubría la boca de una niña de unos cuatro años, horrorizada y sin tener ganas de adelantar la temible charla reservada para algunos años más tarde.

Ahora las miradas dirigidas a ellos eran una mezcla de horror, sonrojos, algunos que otros ojos brillantes, ojos confundidos. Finalmente, ellos repararon en sus alrededores y sus reacciones fueron como el contraste del día y la noche: Gintoki puso sus mejores ojos vacíos, rodándose el hombro derecho como si nada. Hijikata no sabía en qué piedra esconderse por la vergüenza que se desbordó de golpe, reflejada en el tomate que era su cara.

—E-ehhh... ¡N-nos referíamos a-a los mariscos Amanto con forma... íntima! —tartamudeó Hijikata, intentando salir del problema con la cabeza en alto, consciente de las miradas—. N-no saben t-tan mal, ¿cierto? —balbuceó atropelladamente, sus ojos como platos dándole señales al Yorozuya para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Eh... yo no opino igual —contesto Gintoki con mirada apática, nada dispuesto a hundirse con Hijikata—. ¡Quizá sea un _gourmet_ , pero en el fondo apoyo la comida local! Oogushi, lávate la boca.

«¡Cabrón!», pensó Hijikata, su cuerpo temblándole y sus manos apretadas en puños.

¡En verdad ese sujeto era insufrible!

—¡Tú eres el que habla porquerías frente a menores, boca sucia! —se indignó Hijikata.

La niña retiró la mano que le tapaba la boca y preguntó:

—¿Mami, el señor tiene mal aliento por come...?

—¡No preguntes! —chilló la mujer, tomando la mano de la niña para llevársela a un lugar más sano.

—¡Adiós, señor Boca Sucia! —la muchachita agitaba el brazo libre, despidiéndose— ¡Adiós, señor Come…! —su madre prácticamente se la llevó corriendo de la acera.

Luego de perder a madre e hija de su vista, ambos dejaron de discutir y claro, instantáneamente los curiosos se desvanecieron. Gintoki se picó la oreja, inmutable al pensar en la inocencia de los niños; él aún recordaba con aburrimiento cierto dibujo que hizo aquella niña. Hijikata agradecía por primera vez en el día no estar uniformado... menos mal que desde un coche patrulla podía hacer su trabajo en esa zona.

—Eres de lo peor corrompiendo niños —bufó Hijikata—. Con razón esa mocosa es como es.

—Kagura ya vino así a este planeta, no me culpes —gruñó Gintoki—. Tú le dejaste un trauma a la madre, no me reclames.

Ahora más que nunca, Hijikata ansiaba fumar. De verdad, sus ganas de regresar a trabajar eran superadas por tener su encendedor en mano.

—Toma, a ver si te mejora un poco el humor. Aunque eso es imposible —Gintoki palpaba su _yukata_ , encontrando el barato encendedor de gas que venía en la bolsa de papel (lo que pudo rescatar de las garras de Kagura junto con unas pocas golosinas) y se lo tiró a Hijikata.

—Tch —masculló Hijikata, atrapando el mechero—. Aún me debes mi encendedor.

—Vaya que eres quisquilloso. Quédate ese, ni que yo lo fuera a usar —contestó Gintoki, ya comiendo una parcialmente derretida barra de chocolate.

Hijikata apretó el objeto en un puño, considerando tirarselo en la cara al Yorozuya... también supuso que si lo hacía iba a tener el doble trabajo de recogerlo él mismo porque de seguro el bastardo con cara de sueño eterno no iba a molestarse en entregárselo. Así que —por ahora y renuentemente— sus ganas de nicotina ganaban a cualquier agresión contra ese subnormal, había decidido al encender un cigarrillo.

Gintoki degustaba ese trozo de «oro marrón», en parte porque tenía un poco de hambre; por otro lado, sólo esperaba que el poder del azúcar le ayudara a soportar la presencia de esa chimenea andante. Generalmente no le importaba tanto, pero esta vez necesitaba más autocontrol para no sacarle la cabeza: aguantaba más de lo habitual esas pupilas dilatadas y el puto ceño fruncido.

Permanecieron matando vicio en tiempo record, los dos de acuerdo en que los niñatos ya se tardaban mucho en salir.

-oOo-

Las piernas de la joven dependienta no reaccionaban conforme a sus deseos, de lo contrario hacía ratos hubiese escapado de allí en lugar de estar frente a esa chiquilla psicótica golpeando el mostrador pidiendo un lavabo. Aterrada como estaba ante aquella «amenaza pelirroja», ella había perdido la capacidad de articular palabra; menos podía oprimir la alarma que tenía a pocos metros. No era justo, ¡no le pagaban lo suficiente para aguantar tanto!

Cuando vio entrar a ese oficial; imaginó que todo se solucionaría —porque la policía tenía que servir para algo—. Sin embargo, las ilusiones que la empleada pudo haber albergado sobre un posible rescate se vieron destrozadas en pocos segundos en cuánto el oficial empezó a burlarse de la niña.

Horror.

—¡Quiero un baño! ¿Dónde lo escondes? —exigió Kagura a la muda dependienta. A este punto el mostrador ya temblaba por los golpes y en cualquier momento se rompería.

—Los objetos no tienen la culpa del poco control de tus esfínteres, China —dijo Okita, indiferente—. Si causas destrozos, te arrestaré.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ve a molestar a otra parte, si! —gritó Kagura sin molestarse en mirarlo. ¡Ya estaba a punto de estallar!

—Como policía es mi deber proteger a los ciudadanos de peligros como tú. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que significa trabajo, estúpido vago con placa? —siseó ella.

—Seré un vago, pero tengo sueldo fijo —él se encogió de hombros.

—Sueldo mal ganado, sí.

—Al menos mis bolsillos no están vacíos como los tuyos.

—¡Ya cierra la puta boca, Sádico! —demandó y se dirigió a la muchacha— ¡Oye! ¡Dime inmediatamente dónde está tu baño que no lo veo! ¡Me estoy meando! ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más, el pis está a punto de salir y yo no voy a limpiar nada, si!

La expresión maniaca que tenía Kagura sólo sirvió para que la dependienta tuviera cara de tener más ganas de huir. Las pocas clientes del local en un acto de prudencia se dedicaban a permanecer con la vista fija en la mercancía.

—China, vaya modales —se burló Okita.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás sorda, si? ¡Me voy a orinar! —Kagura no escuchó a su rival, sollozando porque la presión era cada vez más fuerte.

A Okita le sorprendía que durante el tiempo que China gastó en atormentar a esa tienda con sus pulmones, no hubiese derramado ni una gota. Que tuviera las piernas apretadas en cierto modo ayudaba, o quizá era cosa del metabolismo de los Yato. De seguro un humano ya hubiese mojado la ropa.

Okita miró a la petrificada empleada —cabello marrón, blanca, ojos castaños— y sólo necesitó esbozar su sonrisa de _host_ para devolverle la movilidad de las articulaciones. Como imaginó al ver su cara ruborizada, era una «M del closet» (él tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas) a la que podía manipular a su antojo.

—Oye, ¿hay un baño aquí? —preguntó Okita en tono suave.

«¿Este idiota se cree la tapa del frasco o qué?», pensó Kagura.

Aún con el deseo de descargar, ella sintió ganas de vomitar en público todo lo que se comió. De verdad, esto era insólito.

—S-si —las cuerdas vocales de la dependienta volvieron a funcionar, ahora concentrada en quien le hablaba.

—Se dice «Sí, amo» —le ordenó Okita.

—Sí, amo —repitió la chica como autómata.

Kagura los miró asqueada. Ahora sí que estaba a punto de mearse en la ropa y todo por culpa de las mañas raras de ese imbécil.

—Dile donde está el baño a la mocosa. Sí se orina aquí, haré que lo lamas del suelo.

—¡Cómo ordene, amo! —ella contestó— Al fondo, a mano izquierda —dijo, señalando.

A Okita no es que le haya motivado el altruismo ni nada por el estilo. Que China moje la ropa para él equivalía a burlarse por un buen tiempo (se burlaría el doble de tiempo si a ella le hubiesen dado ganas de defecar en el camino), pero le atraía más divertirse a costillas de Hijikata y el Jefe y este asunto está desviando su atención del tema principal. Ya era hora de darle cierre; además, China se la debía.

Kagura no sabía si el Sádico utilizó hipnosis, brujería, o lo que fuera, pero consiguió darle acceso al preciado inodoro. Lo cierto es que tan necesitada de aliviar sus riñones estaba, al punto de no desaprovechar la oportunidad. De todos modos, ella no le debía nada a ese cabrón. Él lo hizo porque le dio la gana.

Kagura no supo nada más (a este punto su vejiga ya era similar a un grifo goteando por quedar mal cerrado), ni oyó la puerta de la tienda abrirse porque ya estaba corriendo hasta su salvación.

* * *

 _I love okikagu: Jajajajaja pobrecita y encima con las porras de Sougo, asi cualquiera lol, gracias por los comentarios, igualmente espero la hayas pasado bien._

 _Lu89, Mitsuki, Guest (1), Guest (2): Muchas gracias, me alegro de que se rían un rato con mis incoherencias n_n_

* * *

*Okita se refiere a ese experimento con Mentos y Coca Cola: los mentos favorecen que se formen las burbujas y provocan que la gaseosa salga en forma de geiser (youtube para más explicaciones)… así que Kagura se salvó de una buena empapada XD

Pues… este capítulo era más largo, pero me estanqué. El próximo creo que será el final de este fic si es que no me antojo de dividirlo.

Muchas gracias por leer n_n

* * *

 **EDIT: 12/02/2016 Errores ortográficos. Puedo ir editando si visualizo más.**


	5. Mente abierta, eso es lo que hay

**N/A:** Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, la vida real es demandante y si tenía un poco de tiempo ya venía con flojera incluida xD. Lo tenía en el papel y mirando fanarts fue que decidí terminar este capítulo lol

Fanservice BL, OOC descarado, referencias y modismos entendibles. Más notas al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Mente abierta, eso es lo que hay.**

* * *

«Yo no sé nada».

Sin saberlo, Hijikata y Gintoki tenían el mismo tren de pensamiento dentro de ese local. Fue mala idea dejar que esos críos se las apañaran por su cuenta, definitivamente.

Sonó un portazo —y un cuadro del tiro cayó al suelo—, Okita ya manejaba a su antojo a la que parecía ser su recién reclutada esclava y los pocos clientes estaban concentrados en sus asuntos. A simple vista no se veía nada parecido a un encendedor dentro de esa tienda; la única mercancía consistía en revistas, adornos, figurines, plumas fuente, mangas y cosas por el estilo. Preguntar iba a ser inútil con la vendedora rindiéndole culto al Capitán de la Primera División.

—¡China, no vayas a inundar la tienda! —gracias a la empleada, Okita se había apoderado de un megáfono y lo usaba para molestar a Kagura.

—¡Déjame tranquila, imbécil! —los pulmones de Kagura bien podían rivalizar con ese megáfono.

Acompañados del megáfono y sonidos naturales, ambos comenzaban a discutir y no era sorpresa para los adultos.

—No abuses gastando todo el papel que tu no lo pagas —le aconsejó Okita, burlón.

—¡Si me acabo todo el rollo no es asunto tuyo!

—Apunta bien, China.

—¿Me estás diciendo hombre, desgraciado?

—Te acercas bastante a ser uno —contestó, monótono.

—¡Pues con tu cara estás cada vez más lejos de ser uno, si! —exclamó ella, furiosa— ¡Seguro que allí abajo sólo tienes un par de canicas y un mondadientes!

—¿Me estabas detallando tanto? Que niñata tan precoz —Okita dijo con sorna, interpretando el insulto a su manera.

—¡Puaf! ¡Qué asco! ¿Intentas crearme un trauma? ¡Te voy a castrar, pervertido! —bramó Kagura desde el baño y como si recordara algo de repente, comenzó a carcajearse— Oh... Admitiste que eres... casi invisible en la entrepierna, ¡gracias por la información innecesaria, Sádico!

Continuaron las risotadas y el semblante de Okita estaba cargado de furia por cada comentario. Luego de eso, continuó el intercambio de comentarios ácidos entre los dos. Por su parte, los adultos se alejaban a otra sección de la tienda, Hijikata sintiendo pena ajena y Gintoki tranquilo.

—Si tengo interés y no se me revuelve el estómago _considerándolo_ ; en unos cuantos años te demuestro lo equivocada que estás, China.

—¡En unos cuantos años no tendré tan bajos estándares con esa promesa de ahogado, si! ¡No soy un escarabajo como para meterme con el popó de la cadena alimenticia!

Okita frunció el ceño por el insulto y contratacó a través de su megáfono:

—Estás tardando mucho. ¿Te cagaste en el váter? Porque aquí llega la peste.

—¿No será la peste del gas que te echaste e intentas echarme la culpa? ¡Disimula bien, Sádico!

Unas risitas se escucharon de fondo con lo último.

—¿O hay salsa de tomate sin galletas allí y por eso no sales? Qué cochina.

—¡Tu…! —el chillido rechinó, (seguramente acompañado de un sonrojo) ante la alusión a la menstruación de Kagura— ¡Claro que no, yo controlo mis fechas!

—Nadie va a conseguirte una toalla sanitaria o un tampón aquí. Arréglatelas como puedas.

—¡Qué no tengo la regla, pedazo de animal!

—¡No manches el baño!

Gintoki ignoraba olímpicamente el espectáculo de Okita y Kagura discutiendo sobre la visita mensual femenina; esos mocosos estaban retrasando el ansiado momento de liberarse de esa tarea impuesta. Se supone que ese fenómeno y él entraron para saber porque demoraban tanto, pero tampoco tenía la inclinación de apresurarlos.

Se distrajo mirando los estantes llenos de revistas, posters de estrellas del espectáculo —para él era inconcebible que no tuvieran uno de Ana Ketsuno—. Su atención se centró en los estantes llenos de ediciones de mangas populares y...

«¿Qué demonios?», se preguntó confundido leyendo esos _kanjis_.

¿DoroGin? ¿GinDoro? [1]

-oOo-

Pensar de forma similar a esa sanguijuela con permanente le traía más problemas que beneficios a Hijikata, eso él ya lo tenía claro. En su cabeza parecía una idea razonable chequear que demoraba tanto al par de críos. Cuando todo esto acabe, él se encargará de mantener ocupado a Sougo con un escritorio lleno de papeleo y sin derecho a salir hasta que decidiera lo contrario.

Maldijo al Yorozuya por tener a esa mocosa muy malcriada y sin esperanzas de tener arreglo. Ése estúpido con aura estúpida echó a perder todo el esfuerzo que a Hijikata le costó ponerla en cintura cuando intercambiaron cuerpos.

Sentía ganas de encontrar un hoyo y no salir de allí en un buen rato por culpa de las travesuras de Sougo, agradecido porque los mocosos sólo se estuviesen gritando sin romper nada —él esperaba que se mantuvieran así—; el presupuesto del Shinsengumi estaba destinado a cosas más importantes que ocuparse de destrozos de niñatos con unos cuantos tornillos flojos.

Si. Pensar igual es una completa mierda, decidió Hijikata al ver a la mopa andante escoger el mismo estante que él se propuso a recorrer. Para rematar, ese tipo de material frente a sus ojos y encima teniendo al imbécil al lado.

Hijikata no era asiduo lector de la _Jump_ (para él la _Magazine_ era de calidad superior), aunque reconocía a los personajes y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente identificaría el contenido al ver esas portadas.

Eran _doujinshis yaoi_ de Gintaman. Algunos con la etiqueta «R-18».

-oOo-

En una de las cubiertas, un Dorokata con arrogante sonrisa tenía contra un muro de un callejón oscuro a un sonrojado Ginta y... una mano del detective descaradamente apretaba la entrepierna del _freelancer_.

Por reflejo involuntario, los vacíos ojos de Gintoki miraron abajo y eso que el asunto no era con él.

En otra portada; Ginta era el que recorría con sus manos a un Dorokata con la ropa desarreglada, desparratado encima de un escritorio.

Hijikata — intimidado por la imagen— sin saber porque se chequeó la _yukata_ , confirmando que se mantenía en su sitio.

Como si nada, Gintoki agarró uno de los _doujinshis_ y por curiosidad lo abrió, imperturbable frente a los demás clientes que se le quedaban viendo por tener una historia _Boys Love_ en mano. Él ya había atravesado situaciones más embarazosas después de todo.

Gintoki no se escandalizaba por ver el esfuerzo e imaginación plasmado en papel como viñetas inofensivas —en la página en la que se detuvo—, delineadas impecablemente con tinta, ¡hasta los dibujos eran mejores que los trazos del manga original! Muy diferente a sus torpes experiencias en la prisión cuando Shachi estaba en la fecha tope. ¿Por qué hacerle ascos? Quien sabe y por los giros del destino, Musai Akurogi termine dibujando _yaoi_.

Gintoki había aprendido con los años a tener la mente abierta, pero debía admitir que esto era... diferente de hojear un _hentai_.

—Ése hombre es valiente por leer así en público —susurraba una chica a su acompañante, con sorpresa.

—Oh, sí. ¿No se parecen esos dos a los personajes de la serie? —coincidió la otra con ojos soñadores.

—¿Harán _cosplay_?

A este punto, ninguna disimulaba las miradas que les dirigían a ese par.

El _déjà vu_ golpeó a Hijikata como si fuera un enorme trozo de bloque de cemento número quince. Hijikata con renuencia recordó de nuevo (para él mencionarlo hace dos capítulos bastaba y sobraba) el día que Sougo lo esposó con esa calamidad insoportable: Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que esas chicas con ojos tan brillantes que encandilaban —sin mencionar las risitas y susurros— eran _fangirls_ fanáticas del _Boys Love_.

Por un instante, Gintoki despegó la vista del _doujinshi_ y miró con fastidio al vicecomandante.

Hijikata intentó contar hasta cien para calmarse. El maldito sádico Yorozuya siempre se las arreglaba para sacarlo de quicio; él juraba que esos insufribles y cabrones ojos se burlaban de él, retándolo cuando se les antojaba.

Y si algo caracterizaba a Hijikata era su aversión a perder, especialmente con ese tipo que pasaba esas páginas sin ningún prejuicio en la cara. Sin embargo, se asomó lo más discreto que pudo justo cuando esos ojos de pez muerto se abrían más de lo normal; era una vista extraña ver expresión en el Yorozuya, de por sí eran raras veces que algo rompía la apatía de su rostro.

Para Hijikata no fue difícil comprender el motivo cuando un pronunciado rubor apareció en su rostro de ojos enormes, demostrando su estupefacción.

«E-eh... Eh... ¿Eh?», fue la respuesta mental de Hijikata al presenciar un trozo de un mundo del que conocía su existencia, aunque no era de su interés.

Él estaba seguro de que a Tosshi —donde quiera que esté— con su inocencia _shoujo_ le tomaría tiempo asimilar ese tipo de escenario.

Gintoki tragó grueso ante las sugestivas escenas que sus ojos veían. Él aún no asimilaba del todo que ese gorila que vivía encaramado en un neumático guindado en su estudio resultara tener un manga lo suficientemente popular como para que saquen mercancía _Boys Love_ en venta. ¡Creía que después del viral _Dondake_ , Gintaman había pasado de moda! Al parecer no.

«El _fanservice_ es de armas tomar», pensó Gintoki, alucinado. Si lo sabrá él a través de cierto par de arcos que pusieron en entredicho su reputación frente al público [2].

Porque un lector normal sólo ve al _freelancer_ y al detective tirarse los botes de basura a la cabeza. En cambio las _fujoshis_ (y también los _fundashis_ ) los visualizan tirando y no precisamente basura.

Hijikata y Gintoki se miraron de reojo, cautos.

¿Desde cuándo el papel transmitía onomatopeyas a viva voz que sólo ellos escuchaban? Ese contacto íntimo entre pieles y órganos tampoco ayudaba en mucho a formar un ambiente más tranquilo...

Silencio.

Rompiendo ese inoportuno sonido en sus cabezas, Gintoki dejó el _doujinshi_ en su sitio y cuidó de no arrugarlo, porque si no le toca comprarlo y a él no le daba la gana de gastar —más, porque ya estaba sentenciado y fracasó en su derecho a apelar— dinero a lo tonto, esa no era una opción. Suficiente tiene con aguantar el drama del manga original.

Ambos se olvidaron de apurar a los críos, saliendo del local con el tácito acuerdo de no comentar nada.

Eso era incómodo, en definitiva.

«Los adultos y su manía de ahogarse en un vaso de agua», pensó Okita, socarrón.

Por supuesto Okita era un ser multitarea; discutiendo con Kagura (y dejó de hacerlo al salir ella del baño), él no había quitado ojo al numerito del par de idiotas. Desde ahí se les notaba que estaban tan cohibidos como se sintieron Toudou y Misaki siendo los únicos hombres en una cola de puras chicas esperando para recibir el autógrafo de Ijuuin [3].

Ellos se buscan los líos por estupidez crónica, estaba claro.

—China, si sigues en tu nebulosa de cubrepenes allí te quedas. Da igual, menos peso —dijo en voz baja, mirando indiferente como Kagura miraba con anhelo ese cuestionable adorno. Hasta le chorreaba la baba por la boca.

«Niñata guarra», insultó en su cabeza, aburrido.

Lástima que Kagura tuviera el oído muy agudo y salió con él adelantándose a la puerta (pateándolo en la rabadilla —él se las cobró poniéndole el pie para hacerla tropezar—), listos para enfrentar otra batalla en la tortura de su transporte.

-oOo-

Varias calles y semáforos más tarde, por suerte sin necesidades fisiológicas inoportunas; aunque si la típica interacción entre bandos, al fin se detuvieron en la dirección que Hijikata dio por el camino.

En pleno corazón de una de las tantas zonas industriales de Edo, se encontraba esa pequeña construcción pintada de un color tan amarillento como esa salsa hecha de aceite, sal y huevos a la que Hijikata —cuya expresión decía a gritos que estaba perdido en sus galaxias— era adicto, desentonando entre los opacos colores de ese vecindario. De hecho, ese local se asemejaba a una botella gigante de mayonesa a juzgar porque el techo rojo era más angosto que la estructura restante del negocio llamado «Mayonnaise Explotion».

«Que espanto», Okita y el dúo Yorozuya coincidían en su opinión no vocalizada.

No ayudaba en mucho con la pinta del sitio el par de figuras a ambos lados de la puerta: una especie de enanos de jardín con la regordeta figura de Mayorín. Lo más curioso era la falta de pantalones sustituida por la censura en la entrepierna con forma de mayo-botellas en esa mascota en cueros, completando el cuadro.

Kagura veía con indiferencia la cara de lelo de Hijikata. Okita y Gintoki iban detrás de ellos con idéntica cara de flojera.

—¿Desde cuándo decidió revelar uno de sus fetiches malsanos, Hijikata? —Okita indagó, enarcando una ceja.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: cara seria, culo rochelero —comentó Gintoki.

—Tiene razón, Jefe. Pensar que ese degenerado tiene un rango más alto que el mío.

—Me compadezco de ti, Sofa —Gintoki lo palmeó en un hombro.

—No es Sofa, Jefe. Es Sougo —corrigió Okita.

—Como sea —Gintoki rodó los ojos ante la variación de esa conocida frase. Con su suerte, capaz Okita invocaba al dueño original.

No. Ni de broma, este _fanfic_ ya tenía suficientes idiotas.

—Toushi, ¿Cuándo va a terminar tu orgasmo visual? —Kagura preguntó en medio de un gran bostezo y Hijikata del tiro se ahogó con su saliva.

Como en cada esporádica ocasión que visitaba ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso donde se conseguía al instante todo lo que cualquier fanático del rubro pudiese imaginar —peluches, disfraces, figurines de Mayorín, posters, pulseras, aretes, colgantes para móviles o bolsos, juegos de cartas, ambientadores y por supuesto, encendedores... por mencionar algunos productos—; era inevitable para Hijikata haberse transportado a su visión particular del Reino de la Mayonesa. Él podía sentir la textura del suelo bajo sus pies; el aire que allí permanecía se colaba dentro de sus fosas nasales, invitándolo a establecer su residencia permanente a años luz del caótico día a día.

No obstante, su burbuja personal fue rota por la indiscreta lengua de Kagura y por eso estaba tosiendo como desesperado. El Dúo Sádico se divertía a sus expensas, no faltaba más.

—¡E-eh! ¡Or-org...! ¿Quién...? —a Hijikata le costó recobrar la compostura, boqueando como pez fuera del agua y sin poder repetir esa infame analogía. Carraspeó, regañando—: ¡Lávate bien esa boca, cría! ¿¡Dónde coño aprendiste eso!?

—Gin y la tele —contestó Kagura con simpleza.

—¿Para qué me molesto en preguntar? —masculló Hijikata, volteando para mirar con desprecio a Gintoki.

—¿Quién te manda a darle ideas? —Gintoki se encogió de hombros, resbalándole las dagas apuntando hacia él.

De por sí, Gintoki hasta donde podía le daba a su modo consejos de vida a Kagura. Pero reconocía que el momento de la «charla» no quería volver a repetirlo... se hubiese escaqueado del paquete de no ser porque Otae manifestando su gorila interior, literalmente le apuntaba a las bolas con su lanza (y un tazón de materia oscura) en plena embarazosa plática.

Si, eso fue horrible. Sin duda. La ventaja es que Kagura no iba a ser tan crédula para dejarse embaucar por cualquier aparecido, ella tiene las cosas claras. Lo de su falta de tacto, eso ya es defecto de fábrica.

—El Jefe está podrido por dentro, así que no sorprende que China también —dijo Okita—. Pero el peor de todos eres tú, Hijikata. Muérete ya, que estás contaminando el aire con ese tufo.

—¡Muérete tú y déjame en paz, Sougo!

—Muéranse cuando vayamos a otro lado, si —les aconsejó Kagura leyendo en la puerta roja el aviso que decía: «Cerrado por inventario. Abrimos en dos semanas».

Y la decepción fue como una patada en los bajos para Hijikata. Okita se carcajeó al verle el rostro desencajado.

—Bien. Ya te jodiste, yo me voy —por tercera vez en este _fanfic_ , Gintoki intentaba desentenderse de su supuesta responsabilidad y de nuevo Hijikata no lo dejaba escaparse.

Kagura suspiró frente a la cursi tienda, deseando encontrar el molesto encendedor para poder tomar un poco de agua. Se moría de la sed y los tres chiflados se pusieron de acuerdo en prohibirle cualquier líquido por lo que restaba de salida.

Ojalá lo compren en el próximo sitio donde paren, lo estaba deseando.

* * *

[1] Parodia clara de HijiGin/GinHiji (OTP rules XD). Ginta es Gintoki y Dorokata es Hijikata. Yep, todo el capítulo hice mención a la parodia de Gintama Xd

[2] El fanservice en Gintama no es tan descarado como en otros shows, pero los ejemplos a los que me refiero (por su descarados guiños a ship habituales y crackships) son el Scandal arc y el Love Incense Arc.

[3] Referencia a Junjou Romantica, manga/anime yaoi perteneciente a Shungiku Nakamura.

Los reviews sin cuenta del capítulo pasado los iré respondiendo en estos días al editar el documento, ando corta de tiempo, sorry. El próximo quizá sea el final… aun no decido si lo divido en dos partes.

Ya saben cualquier error de dedo/ortográfico o de coherencia, me avisan por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

 **EDIT 04/03/2016: Reviews pendientes :)  
**

 **I love Okikagu:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD y lo que falta, Hijikata y Gin pasaron pena jajajajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Lu89:** Siento la tardanza, me alegro que te rieras un rato y gracias por comentar.

 **Mitsuki:** También me pregunto lo mismo, créeme. Pues si, Gin ni siquiera paga la renta. Obvio que pondría peros con el encendedor jajaajaja, es mala paga lol.

 **Mi-chan:** Descuida, al fin se acabó el aguante de Kagura jajajaja. Sip, esos cuatro son un desmadre xD. Y nada, sigo sin dar final a esto lol.

 **Anonymous D:** ¡Nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad al fic :)

 **Guest:** Pues ya continué, gracias por leer n.n

 **Jugem Jugem:** Vaya, con el nombre completo se acaban los caracteres jajajajajaja, me gusta XD. Pues hago el intento al gintama-ish, aquí deje algo lol.


	6. La basura de algunos

Mi excusa es no tener tiempo e inspiración intermitente. Este penúltimo capítulo quedó mejor en mi cabeza, el próximo será decente, me aseguraré de eso.

Akihabara es un distrito japonés conocido por sus tiendas de electrónica y por sus convenciones de anime/manga/videojuegos. Akiba no es error de transcripción mío, es la forma corta de referirse a este distrito… lean la reseña en la web, allí explica todo.

OOC, rompimiento de la cuarta pared, menciones BL porque YOLO y fanservice.

Muchas referencias a Osomatsu-san y My Little Pony, no las enumeraré todas porque algunas se aclaran solas :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La basura de algunos puede ser el tesoro de otros.**

* * *

Hambre, sueño y flojera.

El último sentimiento predominaba en el grafico circular personal de Gintoki todo el tiempo, pero hoy parecía acentuarse. La «policía del _pachinko_ » [1] había puesto sus garras sobre él, a punto de rapiñar injustamente el producto en papel moneda de su esfuerzo e inusual buena racha como hienas vigilantes esperando caerle encima a un indefenso pedazo de carne que sólo tenía culpa de existir para balancear la cadena alimenticia.

Sin duda él podía comprender a esos sextillizos cuando lograban llenar los bolsillos e intentaban ocultarlo.

Él era humano y podía ser corrompido por los beneficios traídos por la transculturización —leche de fresa y vistosas golosinas con nombres extranjeros, principalmente—; sin embargo, entre tanta influencia también sacaban al mercado cosas inútiles como un mayo-encendedor.

Si esas tres potrancas se habían librado de la maldición de los costados en blanco [2], ese trasto tenía que aparecer. Porque nada es imposible.

Bueno… casi nada.

¿Por qué era tan complicado conseguir un puto mechero? Existían normales, grandes, pequeños, en forma de pizza (o cualquier comida chatarra); también con figuras de frutas, armas bélicas; hasta símbolos fálicos y un sinfín de figuras… ¿Y no aparecía una botella de mayonesa que eche fuego? ¿Por qué no había ni rastro de forma tan conveniente? Gintoki maldijo a los gajes del mundo del _fanfiction_.

Para nada condujo con el peso extra hasta Akihabara. ¡En serio, la gasolina de noventa y ocho octanos no es barata en la ciudad y ya gastó una parte! Iba a descontársela a Kagura del próximo sueldo que le pagara; al fin y al cabo, por su culpa y la manía de caer en las provocaciones de Sou… —¿Cúal era el nombre de ese chico?— Okita, él estaba metido en este paquete.

Ingenuamente confiaban que en la meca de la electrónica conseguirían ese condenado aparato. Hijikata —aunque pregonara estar libre de neuronas _otaku_ — extrañamente se desenvolvía bastante bien dentro del paraíso de amantes de la cultura manga y anime, sabiendo donde dirigirse. Quizá le quedó memoria residual de cuando Tosshi existía en su subconsciente, quien sabe; o a lo mejor era _otaku_ de closet sin la excusa de la espada maldita desde hace mucho —como Okita comentó cuando pasaban por la cuadra de los _Maid Cafe_ —. Ni el GPS que Hijikata parecía tener implantado en alguna parte del cerebro fue capaz de tener éxito en su búsqueda. ¡Se suponía que allí se conseguía de todo!

De todo, literalmente hablando.

Akiba servía de escondite a muchos patriotas Joui. Gracias a un resbalón de lengua de Katsura una de las tantas veces que intentó reinsertarlo a las filas rebeldes, él estaba al tanto. Suponía que los ladrones de impuestos también. Al menos no lo vio deambular por allí con la cosa extraña que lo seguía tal cual chicle.

Mejor así, Gintoki no necesitaba estar en medio de más complicaciones.

Atravesar el bullicio, hormonas de obsesionados por personajes 3D y la marea heterogénea de _maids, cosplayers, gamers y geeks_ haciendo cola para comprarse sus caros caprichos tecnológicos fue un completo fracaso. Y eso que ellos revisaron cada tienda especializada en la redonda. Desde el fiasco del _Owee_ , él no había vuelto a pisar esa zona.

Ahora volvieron al Distrito Kabuki. Esta vez andaban a pie (por el bien de la vida útil de la scooter que ya no estaba para esos trotes, Gintoki echó mano de su bolsillo y encontró estacionamiento) y las probabilidades de encontrar el esquivo encendedor disminuían, considerando que terminaron en el área de mercadillos y tiendas de segunda mano. Gintoki no quiere encontrarse con ese bastardo dentro de dos semanas que es cuando abra aquella estrafalaria tienda, mejor seguir buscando.

—Compra ese cacharro por internet y no nos hagas perder más el tiempo. Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer —Gintoki se metió el brazo bajo la _yukata_ , rascándose el abdomen luego de mirar en un puesto al azar, sin suerte.

Hijikata se giró, clavando sus psicóticos ojos en él. La balanza personal de Gintoki se inclinaba en molerlo a golpes allí mismo. ¡El tipo era desesperante!

—Deja de quejarte que por tu culpa estamos como estamos. ¿Por qué coño tienes que aparecerte cada vez que tengo un día libre? —inquirió Hijikata, al borde de estrangularlo.

Gintoki no iba a caer en la cantaleta de «no fue mi culpa», tenía demasiada pereza. Aun así, espetó:

—¡Eres tú el que tiene complejo de miércoles! La ciudad no es pequeña… ¿O es que me estás acosando? —entrecerró los ojos.

Hijikata lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con evidente desdén.

—Tú no eres precisamente «material de acoso». ¿Te has mirado bien en un espejo? —escupió.

—La loca del _natto_ no piensa igual —Gintoki miraba los postes cercanos por la costumbre o algún muro con camuflaje, esperando no encontrársela. Sacchan siempre aparecía en los lugares más inesperados.

—Porque su vista es pésima.

Okita y Kagura bostezaron, tristemente acostumbrados al verlos discutir como si no tuvieran otra forma de comunicarse.

—¡Tengo más _fangirls_ que tú! —le gritó Gintoki una de sus proclamaciones idiotas.

—Gin, el _nini_ de las gafas de sol te puso en cuatro una vez —dijo Kagura inocentemente como si estuviese preguntando la hora.

La cara de Gintoki era todo un poema. ¿Kagura la tenía agarrada con él para dejarlo tanto en la calle?

—Eres de lo peor cargándote el _show_ —Hijikata lo miró como si fuese excremento de perro que se encontró en su camino y desgraciadamente, se hubiese engrasado el zapato al pisarlo.

—Jefe, ¿así que usted y el _Madao_ del parque…? —Okita hizo un gesto obsceno con sus dedos contrastante con su mirada de quien no rompe un plato y resulta que rompe la vajilla completa— ¡Qué guardado se lo tenía!

«Maldito mocoso _fanboy_ ».

Gintoki esperaba que no supiera más. Según la insinuación de Hasegawa —porque a él no le consta lo que pasó esa víspera de año nuevo—, él fue el puerto del móvil y Gintoki el cargador… y el infame _Scandal Arc_ estaba casi olvidado para él. ¿Tenía pinta de ser el que recibía? ¿Acaso Kagura leía _doujinshis yaoi_ a escondidas o algo?

Horror.

—Yo hablaba del _nini_ azul que se cree galán. Ese que ganó una de esas encuestas —explicó Kagura—. ¿De qué más creían que hablaba? Mami tenía razón: Los hombres son criaturas que se dejan llevar por la parte de abajo y por eso viven cagándola, sí.

«¿Qué exactamente le enseñó su mamá?», pensaron los tres.

—Como ahora. Se ve la mierda en el piso, puercos —añadió, arrugando la nariz.

—¿No quisiste decir «de cuarto»? ¡Estudia un poco más el idioma! —demandó Gintoki, dándole un coscorrón.

—No es mi culpa que los sextillizos _ninis_ estén de moda —se justificó.

—¡Mi supremacía es infalible! ¡Yo destroné al galán de otoño! —declaró Gintoki.

—¿Galán de otoño? —Kagura aún se perdía con los modismos y por eso preguntaba.

—No es galán, ni un coño.

Okita carraspeó, interrumpiendo la lección improvisada:

—¿Persigue el título de «Rey _Nini_ », Jefe? ¿Hijikata será su consorte?

—Deja de joder, Siete.

—Mi nombre es Sougo, Jefe.

—Cállate, Siete —le ordenó Kagura.

—Ven y cállame, monstruo —la desafió Okita.

Kagura iba a complacerlo con sus puños, pero Gintoki la agarró por los hombros y ella forcejeaba pidiendo ser liberada.

—¡Te voy a arrancar los dientes para que dejes de decir tanta mierda, Sougo! —amenazó Hijikata.

—¡Arráncaselos para que nunca se regeneren con un golpe, Toushi! [3]—aupó Kagura, aun sujetada por Gintoki— ¡Puedo ayudar!

—¡Te la estás buscando, mocosa! —le advirtió Okita a Kagura.

—¡Vete a pelear con los gatos por la comida! —se burló ella.

—¡Yo me basto solo, China! —se negó Hijikata, sin importarle como los rivales se miraban con odio y el pisotón que la niña le daba al Yorozuya cuando trataba de soltarse.

—Muere, Diezkata. Sólo muérete.

—¡Muérete tú, Sougo!

Y así estuvieron por unos minutos ante dos pares de ojos hastiados.

—¡Muérete tú, Sougo! Oops… Es «muérete, Hijikata» —demandó Okita, traicionado por su lengua.

—Mátalo cuando terminemos de revisar allí —interrumpió Gintoki, señalándoles un ruinoso local luego de calmar a Kagura.

-oOo-

Era un desvencijado local lleno de artículos antiguos —o cachivaches— bastante conocido por Gintoki. A veces lograba cambiar electrodomésticos allí y la dueña era muy correcta. Demasiado directa, diría él.

—No acepto chatarra, ya te lo he dicho.

La mujer de cabello púrpura sostenía un _kiseru_ entre sus dedos y el tufo impregnaba el pequeño negocio. Su ojo visible (el otro lo cubría un mechón de su lacio corto cabello) escrutaba poco impresionada a sus potenciales clientes. A un par de ellos los conocía, a los otros dos era la primera vez que los había visto entrar a su local. Apoyó un codo en el mostrador, esperando a que el Jefe de la Yorozuya respondiera; no lo veía cargando algo como un VHS roto o un _kotatsu_ con chiflada incluida, pero con él nunca se sabía.

—Ni que esto fuera el _Louvre_ —arguyó Gintoki, mirando sus alrededores.

—Mi mercancía está bien elegida —la mujer se las arregló para soplarle el humo en la cara—. Te sorprenderías de cuantas cosas buenas provienen de las subastas de depósitos abandonados…

Gintoki no lo dudaba. A veces el también revisaba los trastos viejos que las personas desechaban en el vecindario, ¡de allí habían salido sus últimos ventiladores! Además, Hasegawa era un imán para cajas de cartón en buen estado. Sin duda, la gente se las arreglaba como podía.

»—No sé porque le explico esto a alguien que despreció un aire acondicionado por un ruinoso ventilador.

—E-Eh. ¿Tienes encendedores, Jettuku [4]?

Kagura clavaba dagas con sus ojos a la espalda de Gintoki. Su memoria no era la mejor de todas, pero logró conectar detalles a la perfección. ¡Gin se creía que ella todavía se chupaba el dedo!

«¿Casi me asé ese verano cuando pudimos tener un puto aire acondicionado en casa y lo rechazaste? ¡Te arrancaré los huevos y se los daré de cena a Sadaharu, ricitos!», pensó con reproche.

«Un aire acondicionado traga mil ochocientos vatios, Kagura. ¡Cómo si pudiéramos pagar esa factura, la comida de Sadaharu no es barata! ¡Hay que aguantarse y lamentarnos cuando llegue el verano, así funcionan las cosas!», replicó Gintoki en su mente.

Él no recordaba si el único ventilador de la casa giraba bien, pero ese era otro tema que no venía al caso.

Los oficiales notaron el cuadro de evasión y amenaza, pensando que la pobreza era difícil, si lo sabrán ellos cuando vivían en Bushuu. Tristemente, lo de esos idiotas ya era crónica falta de iniciativa y motivación.

—No sabía que fumaras —dijo la dueña de la tienda.

—Y no lo hago. Es una patética manera de tirar el dinero.

—Puedo echarte de mi tienda ahora mismo, señor patético.

«Como si el _pachinko_ y el alcohol fueran gastos sensatos, si. ¡Quiero mi aire acondicionado! ¡Quiero mi sueldo!», Kagura se tronaba los nudillos, resentida.

—Ahí le hablan, Hijikata —se burló Okita, probándose las máscaras que estaban arrumbadas en una cesta.

Por supuesto que Hijikata era consciente de que la puya mayormente estaba dirigida a él. Rechinó los dientes, sacando compostura de donde no le quedaba: Ese cabrón no se esforzaba para sacarlo de quicio y no quería imaginar si ese flojo se esforzara en tocarle las narices.

—¿No recuerdas el Universo 3-Z, Yorozuya? No seas hipócrita —típico, Hijikata siempre caía en el absurdo juego de seguirle la corriente.

—¡Esa fue una paleta congelada! ¿Hasta cuándo voy a aclararlo?

—¡Nadie se traga ese cuento a estas alturas!

—Sí, sí. Ya sabemos que estás mal —la condescendencia en esa voz le provocó a Hijikata cerrar esa insolente boca de un buen puñetazo.

Gintoki lo ignoró, explicándole a la mujer lo que buscaba para así terminar con tanto suplicio y ella fue al depósito de la tienda, regresando en instantes con un nada impresionante, pero intacto encendedor con forma de botella de mayonesa con la justa medida y el grosor perfecto para llevarla a todas partes.

Allí estaba frente a ellos el objeto que costó cada golpe, moretón, necesidades fisiológicas e intercambio de palabrotas. ¡La buena fortuna por fin les sonreía!

Era… era demasiado…

—¿Y esas pegatinas? —preguntó Kagura, viendo de reojo una peineta que captó su interés. La cosa era golpear a Gintoki para que se la comprara. Ya habría tiempo para eso— ¿Son parchos para que no se bote el gas, si?

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

La emoción de Hijikata al sentir que recuperó una parte vital de él y la de Gintoki al verse libre de esa tortura (aunque para él era divertido tomarle el pelo a Hijikata —por lo menos casi siempre—, hasta él se hartaba), se hizo añicos y los escombros se los llevó el viento al notar las tiras de papel amarillo brillante con _kanjis_ en tinta roja —al menos ellos _querían creer_ que era tinta— pegados por toda la extensión del encendedor.

«¡Mierda, tiene unos jodidos sellos!», Hijikata y Gintoki tragaron la poca saliva que raspaba sus secas gargantas.

—¿Puede contarnos sobre el encendedor? — curioseó Okita en tono neutro, sólo el brillo maniaco de sus ojos reflejaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

«¡Cierra la boca, Sougo!».

«¡Callado te ves mejor, Okita!».

El vicecomandante demoníaco y el otrora conocido como _Shiroyasha_ rehusaban manifestar sus peticiones en voz alta… y no tenía nada que ver la incapacidad de reaccionar de sus cuerdas vocales frente a ese trasto maldito. ¡Ninguno pretendía quedar como un miedoso frente al otro! Era cuestión de orgullo, nada más. ¡El miedo es mental, no existe!

Kagura los miraba sin decir nada. Gin ni siquiera podía ver su sombra cuando se va la luz cuando ya está chorreado de miedo e intentaba disfrazarlo con falso coraje. Toushi y él ya comenzaban a sudar y ni calor había: Esos dos estaban cortados por la misma tijera cuando se trataba de lo sobrenatural. Vaya tontos.

—Bueno… —ella frunció el ceño— No tengo mucha información tampoco, lo compré pensando en darle salida rápido. Pero a nadie le interesó y la persona que me lo vendió no dio demasiados detalles.

«¡Es mal negocio comprar algo de dudosa procedencia!», exclamaron ambos hombres.

—Investigué un poco más por mi cuenta y descubrí que un alma corrompida fue atrapada en este encendedor por alguien que practicaba magia negra. Dicen que era un asesino en serie cuando estaba con vida y solía cargar este mechero todo el tiempo.

»Obviamente nunca encontró paz y fue mejor encerrar su alma para que dejara de acosar a los vivos. Los sellos perdieron efectividad y se dice que al girar la rosca, el fantasma aparecerá y perseguirá a las personas que estén cerca de quien intente encenderlo, hasta matarlas… aunque, eso es sólo un cuento, honestamente.

Habían muchos huecos en ese intento de relato, pero fueron suficientes para que las alarmas sonaran en las cabezas de Hijikata y Gintoki. A duras penas intentaban disimular el espanto en sus rostros.

Okita disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno, no faltaba más. Mientras viviera, se encargará de fastidiar a Hijikata; así tuviese que meter en el paquete a su colega sádico. Qué par de miedicas.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en los pálidos hombres que parecían querer (y nunca lo admitirán) huir hacia paradero desconocido, así fuera de forma nada digna.

—Yo esperaba algo con más sustancia —se quejó Okita.

—Parece argumento de mala película occidental, si —concordó Kagura.

—Tiene cara de diarrea, Hijikata —Okita miró a su superior sin molestarse en aparentar preocupación—. Hoy no me ha dado tiempo de echarle laxante a su mayonesa; se lo digo por si acaso.

Hijikata recuperó el funcionamiento de sus cuerdas vocales, medio balbuceando y medio queriendo gritar:

—¡S-Sabía q-que fuiste tú, Sougo!

—Agradezca mi solidaridad al ayudarle a reducir su nivel de colesterol haciéndole cagar su comida de perro.

—¡La mayonesa no se toca!

La mujer sacudió su kiseru, vigilando a ese par. Si llegaban a romper algo, los echaría.

—Gin, tu cara está peor que cuando amaneces con resaca —la observación de Kagura no fue menos brusca—. ¿No me digas que te chorreaste de miedo?

—¡C-c-claro que no! —Gintoki intentaba explicarse— Y-yo no me asusto, Kagura. ¡No me compares con ese Mayora!

La discusión de los policías había mutado al punto donde Hijikata sermoneaba y Okita pasaba de él, demostrando tener buen oído al escuchar a Gintoki hablar pestes del vicecomandante. Y como buen sádico que se respete, decidió meter más cizaña.

—Es cierto, China. Compara, pero tampoco ofendas al Jefe —reprendió Okita y sus apáticos ojos se clavaron en un Hijikata con el ceño fruncido—. No se ve bien, Hijikata. ¿Se está orinando? Aproveche y pida el baño prestado, ya fue suficiente que China nos avergonzara tres capítulos seguidos y no queremos reciclar segmentos.

—¡Tu presencia es la que pone en pena a este _fanfic_ , Sádico! —se picó Kagura—. Apuesto que eres de los que tiene un hidrante en cada cuadra como el perro que eres, Sadaharu está mejor educado que tú, si.

—Como ya te he dicho, mis esfínteres son resistentes.

—Puede que los tuyos los hayas entrenado en la _Habitación del Tiempo_ [5], pero los de Hijikata no están en la misma página —Gintoki interrumpió a los rivales metiéndose un dedo en el oído izquierdo—. Aguantarse no es bueno y hacerse encima a tu edad es peor: No seas tímido y pide el baño prestado para tus necesidades; aquí nadie va a juzgarte —Gintoki aconsejó a Hijikata y sería convincente de no ser porque su expresión decía algo muy diferente a sus motivadoras palabras.

Tampoco ayudaba a mejorar la impresión que la gruesa rojiza bolita de cera que Gintoki logró encontrar fuera arrojada a los pies del oficial. Él hizo oídos sordos al «una más y te pongo a trapear la tienda» cortesía de la dueña.

—¡Dejen de hablar mierda! —bramó Hijikata.

—Esta vez es de orina —le aclaró Okita.

—Como sea —resopló Hijikata—. No me he orinado y tampoco tengo ganas.

—Desde aquí se nota —lo contradijo Gintoki.

Hijikata se tensó. ¿Nadie lo respetaba acaso? ¡Ya iban publicados seis capítulos! A estas alturas, él ya no veía por ninguna parte donde estaba la _Cuarta Pared_ , definitivamente.

—N-no m-me asu-asusté. ¡S-sigan y me encargaré de rajarles las t-t-tripas! —la advertencia perdía efecto por ese tartamudeo— ¡N-no soy como ese adicto al azúcar! —completó con tono más firme.

—¡Oye! ¡No me rebajes a tu nivel!

—¡Eso es imposible, nadie te saca del subsuelo!

—Y tú eres un cagón, así que es un empate.

—N-no me pongas tu etiqueta, Yorozuya. Para que lo sepas, me desvelo leyendo historias de terror.

«¡Una mierda! Como si yo fuera a tener ese tipo de lecturas, masoquista no soy», pensó, preguntándose de donde había sacado tal estupidez.

Aunque… pensándolo bien; en cierto modo eso llegaba a ser verdad: Las montañas de papeleo en su escritorio espantaban, y más terroríficos eran los informes de sus subordinados, llenos de errores ortográficos y pésima redacción. ¿Cuál era el trauma de Yamazaki con los ensayos?

En fin, ese parasito no tenía que saber que mentía.

—¿Sólo lees? Pues, te cuento que cada fin de semana por las noches hago maratón de películas de terror. La invitación está abierta. Eso sí, lleva botanas y alcohol.

«¡Odio esas películas! Nunca vería una por mi propia voluntad y menos con este tipo», se lamentó Gintoki, sin querer retractarse.

Lo más cercano a _maratones_ para Gintoki eran los esporádicos fines de semana —cuando Kagura se iba a dormir a casa de Tae y se llevaba al perro— donde acompañado de alcohol, botanas y una caja de pañuelos desechables, solía distraerse frente a la pantalla de la televisión en una espiral de muy competentes enfermeras capaces de dejar satisfecho al paciente más cascarrabias del pabellón. Tristemente, le costaba ligar y se arropaba hasta donde la cobija podía alcanzarlo.

Claro está, nada era asunto del mojigato que tiene al frente.

—Es obvio que estás a punto de salir corriendo, Yorozuya.

«Con esa cosa, ¿Qué esperas?», pensó Gintoki, sarcástico y atacó:

—Y tú estás sudando como el cerdo que eres.

«Quiero salir de aquí», era lo que verdaderamente sentía Hijikata, quien mintió:

—No estoy sudando y no estoy asustado.

—Yo menos. No me afectan las leyendas urbanas.

—A mí tampoco.

—Bien podría comprarte ese encendedor sin problemas —dijo Gintoki.

«No te encapriches, Hijikata. ¡Te daré trescientos yenes si no lo haces! ¡Te di un encendedor, idiota! ¡Ten consideración!».

—Adelante. Yo no tendría problemas en aceptarlo… —contestó Hijikata.

«Ni se te ocurra comprarlo para salir del paso, Yorozuya. ¡Desiste y te invitaré un _parfait_!».

»—Viéndote bien, tienes cara de ser de los que se aterran antes de entrar al templo —completó.

—Trabajé una vez asustando en uno, soy inmune —Gintoki no mordió el anzuelo— Además, tu correrías antes de ver al primer espíritu.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Comprobémoslo en el próximo festival entonces!

«Maldito sádico, ya deja de provocar».

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Si no aguantas el recorrido me comprarás muchos dulces!

«Cierra la puta boca y lee el ambiente, Mayora».

—¡Cómpratelos tú, aprovechado!

«¡Qué alguien me detenga!», suplicaron ambos.

De repente, apenas si se escuchó un sonido dentro del negocio. No era nada significativo, pero se las arregló para sacar reacciones: Hijikata y Gintoki le echaron tierra en los ojos a los otros tres, quienes cuando se dieron cuenta los vieron en la puerta… atascados porque quisieron salir al mismo tiempo. Ambos se daban codazos y tirones, desesperados por encontrar un ecosistema más normal.

—Están buscando la entrada a Narnia, si —Kagura los miró, sintiendo pena ajena.

—¿No están muy grandes para la gracia? Allí no hay ningún ropero —Jettuku no se molestó en moverse de donde estaba.

—No sé el adicto a la nicotina, pero Gin dice que es un niño de corazón —Kagura le confió, aburrida.

Okita se reía del par de tontos con el encendedor en mano. Apenas si había tocado la rosca y los dos no lo decepcionaron. Eran tan fáciles de manipular.

—¿Hijikata? ¿Jefe? —indagó, haciéndose el ingenuo— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Pensé que había visto el camión de los helados.

—Una oferta de mayonesa me llamaba.

—No escuche nada —murmuró.

Ninguno lo escuchó, cada uno acusaba al otro de exceso de peso y harta, Kagura se acercó a los atorados hombres para terminar de sacarlos del negocio con patadas en el trasero. Lástima que ellos olvidaron como tener equilibrio, terminando de cara al suelo.

—Nos toca seguir buscando —anunció la chica con fastidio—. ¡Nos vemos, Jettuku! —salió, agitando una mano hacia la dueña de la tienda.

Okita no la siguió, escrutando el poco fiable encendedor con aire pensativo. Sonrió dulcemente, tomando una decisión.

—Lo compraré.

—Sabes que no me responsabilizaré de daños colaterales, ¿cierto?

—Precisamente lo que busco son daños colaterales.

—Tú sabrás —ella no quiso hacer preguntas, ni las hará.

Él pagó sin rechistar cuando ella le anunció el precio. Okita salió de la tienda, satisfecho con su compra; ese encendedor le servirá para el momento indicado, sólo tenía que documentarse más en el tema paranormal.

Nunca está de más cualquier cosa para molestar a Hijikata.

-oOo-

Gintoki simuló rascarse una nalga, sobándose justo donde recibió el puntapié de Kagura. ¡Los mordiscos de Sadaharu no dolían tanto comparado con esto! De seguro hubiese terminado dependiendo de una andadera o muletas si esa chica usara su fuerza al completo. Mocosa vengativa.

Hijikata no estaba mucho mejor. Sougo debía estar riéndose todavía de él, pensando habérselas cobrado del incidente del tubo de escape. Sin duda, necesitará sentarse en un cojín extra cuando trabajara con el papeleo. La próxima vez no le hará caso a Kondo cuando le ordene tomarse un día libre, definitivamente.

Aquel trasto le había quitado las pocas ganas que le quedaban de comprar _hoy_ el mechero.

«Si digo que ya no lo quiero, le daré más motivos a ese cabrón para que me tache otra vez de "cagón" », analizó Hijikata.

«Nunca quise pagar por ese aparato y menos ahora podré decir que no quiero porque el Cerdo Mayonesa X me acusará de miedoso y no le daré ese gusto», Gintoki era de la misma opinión, aunque no fue capaz de vocalizarla.

«¿Por qué cuando deberías rehusarte no lo haces, Yorozuya? ¡Con lo que te gusta tocarme las narices! Aunque… si le hago caso, estaré dándole la razón y lo tendré sacándomelo en cara después. Ni muerto».

«Pero si Hijikata por algún resbalón de la providencia decide que no sigamos buscando, no podré seguirle la corriente porque parecerá que lo estoy obedeciendo. ¡Ya quisieras, Mayora!».

El orgullo de ambos estaba en juego y debían encontrar una solución al implícito dilema.

«Estoy jodido», los dos ignoraban haber llegado a la misma infantil conclusión. Estaban en un laberinto mental, se perdieron y no podían encontrar la salida.

—Gin, tengo sed —Kagura lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos.

—Imagina que eres un camello y se te pasará —contestó, medio ausente.

—Debieron haber comprado eso —masculló Kagura, enfurruñada.

—Y tu debiste haberlo pensado antes de patearnos —Gintoki se dio la vuelta, perezoso—. Aguántate y no me hagas otro berrinche.

—Cierto, China. La joroba no te deja pensar —dijo Okita—. Es verdad, ese no es el fuerte de los _animales_.

—¡Busca un bolso donde meterte y ahógate, Chihuahua!

—Qué se ahogue Hijikata.

—Si, no se va a perder mucho.

Como la pólvora en presencia de fuego, Hijikata reaccionó; volteándose para encarar al trio de idiotas. Sólo le quedaba un cigarrillo en la caja y aun no quería gastarlo. Hacía varias cuadras no veía un abasto o una máquina expendedora, tampoco un estanco.

—¡No me busques, cabeza de palomita!

—Con esa _crin_ no puedes hablar mucho.

—¡No soy un caballo, imbécil!

—Tal vez un poni, si estás conforme.

Para rematar, tres niñas que aparentaban entre doce a catorce años caminaban por esa ruta cuando suena el móvil de una de ellas… y el _ringtone_ es esa pegajoso _opening_ de ese _cartoon_ de populares juguetes.

Los integrantes de la Yorozuya y Okita no tuvieron empacho para carcajearse a sus anchas, sobre todo imaginando un gordo poni con flequillo, pupilas dilatadas y cara amargada, con una botella de mayonesa tatuada en ambos costados, provocando temblores (de tierra, claro está) mientras se paseaba por la ciudad.

Hijikata consideraba cometer homicidio hacia los tres sádicos; ¿este era el camino que conlleva ser el personaje serio de este _fic_?

—Ahora este _fanfic_ tiene algo de sentido, Jefe —dijo Okita, serenándose—. «Ponikata» ha estado siguiendo lo que indica su _cutie mayo._

—«Mayo-Poni» nos arrastró a esto, querrás decir —repuso Gintoki con una mueca de fastidio.

—Tiene que enviar la carta con el dragón, si —Kagura bostezó.

—¡Sus costados están en blanco como sus cerebros, tarados! —por supuesto, para sobrevivir Hijikata tuvo que adaptarse a la tontera de los otros.

—Incorrecto, Toushi —corrigió Kagura—. ¡A este paso va a aparecer en nuestros costados un escudo con mayo-botella! ¡Yo no quiero ese destino! ¿Cómo vas a arreglar eso, calvito? ¿Eh? —demandó en modo _Yakuza_.

—¡No me llames «Toushi», ni «calvito»!

—¡Con una _cutie sukonbu_ me basta!

—¡Eso no existe, China! ¡Respeta los derechos de autor!

Gintoki y Okita rodaron los ojos. Si ellos fuesen coloridos equinos, ni muertos pasarían su vida buscando encendedores para ese aguafiestas. Okita prefería hacerle la vida de cuadritos y si por Gintoki fuera, no se gastaría ni un _yen_ en él.

—Ya deja de rezongar, _Mayo Sparkle_. Kagura, no lo provoques —Gintoki se picó la nariz, insolente.

—¿Por qué tu cabello no es rosa chicle? —Hijikata habló con los dientes apretados— Eso me daría la excusa idónea para arrancarte la lengua. ¡Tu voz es tan molesta! —finalizó, gritándole.

—¡Mi voz es la mejor de la historia! —chilló Gintoki arreglándoselas para imitar a esa poni rosa, alargando la «o» de la palabra «historia» con toda la intención de molestar.

—¡Eres impertinente y desesperante! ¡Deja de hablar! —si se ponía a cantar, Hijikata lo mataba en el sitio; aunque con su suerte, hierba mala nunca muere.

—¡Busca el portal a Equestria, aborda el «Tren de la Amistad» y nunca vuelvas, Mayora! —se picó Gintoki por la manía contra su cabello.

Los dos resoplaron, con vista al frente y siguieron caminando. ¿Qué podía ser más acojonante que un encendedor embrujado?

Okita y Kagura se limitaron a seguirlos, sin molestarse en caminar más rápido.

—Se debe vivir bien en el _Planeta Negación_ , ¿verdad? La tensión se nota a leguas…

—Vaya adultos más idiotas.

—No es como si conociéramos a alguno _normal_ —Okita se encogió de hombros y Kagura asintió.

No era secreto que a los adultos de este show les patinara la cinta. Ese ecosistema tan variopinto era el único ejemplo con el que ambos contaban. Había que aguantarse, no hay de otra.

—Ellos viven en el _Planeta Estupidez_ , si.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, China. Eres una nativa.

—Y tú eres el perfecto candidato para recibir una visa, Sádico.

—Ahórrate la bienvenida entonces.

—Que te den.

Con esto, el improvisado intento de conversación civilizada entre Okita y Kagura se fue al traste. Mucho habían durado sin meterse el uno con el otro.

-oOo-

—Ocho-cero-uno [6] —Okita leyó número por número la placa pegada encima de la puerta, aguantándose la risa.

Ni modo. Estaban en el Distrito Kabuki, la meca de los placeres mundanos.

—Eso no es un edificio —Kagura leyó, confundida.

—Que inocente eres, China —fue lo que dijo, sacando un empaque de chicles y se metió uno a la boca, masticándolo y creando un pequeño globo.

De verdad, era increíble lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser esa chica considerando con quienes trataba a diario. Los adultos no leyeron la placa, entrando al instante.

Esa tienda no era muy grande y tendrían más espacio para desplazarse de no ser por los diversos artículos apilados a la vista de los clientes. Lo curioso era que estaba muy surtida con diversos encendedores de gas común, eléctricos y de gas butano. Un pequeño paraíso entre tanta tierra árida.

—Miren a la izquierda —dijo Okita, señalando una vitrina en forma de pilar.

Allí se exhibía sobresaliendo entre los demás una brillante (y nada contaminada por talismanes extraños) botella de mayonesa que provocaba el deleite de las personas que posaban sus ojos en ella, presos de su belleza. Casi le faltaba el fondo celestial con los angelitos rodeándola y dedicándole serenatas.

—¡Oasis! —gritó Kagura, muy animada.

Gintoki entrecerró los ojos, receloso. Aun no se recobraba de aquel fiasco. Sin embargo, con Hijikata no sucedía igual; sus normalmente afilados ojos estaban clavados en el mayo-encendedor, concentrados escaneando cada ínfimo detalle, rodeando inquisidor la vitrina.

—Ése es —anunció, triunfante.

—¿Seguro? —Gintoki enarcó una ceja, dudándolo.

Él chequeaba con discreción la distancia hacia la puerta por si acaso resultaba toparse con otro encendedor poseído.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que busco? —gruñó Hijikata— Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

—Y ahora resulta que es místico —farfulló Gintoki.

—Déjalo, Jefe. El mayo-sentido está actuando —lo consoló Okita.

Aun así, Gintoki no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Gin, no seas pesado. Ya lo aprobó, solo paga y cómprame un refresco, si —exigió Kagura, deseando algo de beber y no podía robarle a Gintoki porque el muy pillo estaba al pendiente aunque no lo aparentase.

—Tiene buen ojo, señor.

El gerente de la tienda —un anciano de estatura media, enjuto, medio calvo y con anteojos de fondo de botella en espiral— los observaba dando un vistazo, decidiendo atender a sus potenciales clientes. Sólo estaban ellos en ese local.

—¿Las pupilas dilatadas son sinónimo de buena vista, viejo? —indagó Gintoki, sarcástico.

—¿Los escasos párpados equivalen a buena vista, viejo? —Hijikata devolvió la ironía.

Ambos se miraban con desdén y el anciano simplemente se rio, afable.

—Oh, perdón por no haberme percatado antes —los cristales de los anteojos del anciano se iluminaron—. Ya comprendo.

«¿Qué coño comprende este viejo?», se preguntaron los adultos, irritados.

—Ustedes vienen a comprar un _Encendedor de Compromiso_.

Entre un par de icebergs y los aludidos en este momento la diferencia era nula. Okita se tragó el chicle que estaba masticando, luego sus neuronas parecieron conectar como un rompecabezas y sonrió malignamente. Mientras, la cara de Kagura era de estupefacción.

Sin embargo, ese silencio no duró.

—Compro… ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

[1] Capítulo 3 de Osomatsu-san.

[2] Referencia a My Little Pony, Gin habla de las _cutie mark crusaders_.

[3] Chiste de seiyuu. Suzumura dobla a Iyami en Osomatsu-san (No me burlé de Shaolin, no he visto ese capítulo pero si vi el spoiler… las OkiKagu Shippers que hayan visto el anime sabrán a que me refiero).

[4] Según Wikia, este personaje no tiene nombre oficial (tampoco me dio tiempo de ver el capítulo donde ella salió por primera vez, cuando Gintoki recorre todo Edo por un ventilador XD), Jettuku era el alias de su padre.

[5] Esta es obvia, se hace guiño a todo el universo Dragon Ball.

[6] 801 es un código que significa Yaoi, gente. ( _8_ viene de "YA", cuando se lee el numero 8 como yattsu; _0_ viene de la letra "O"; _1_ viene de la letra "I", inicial del número "1" en japonés, ichi.) Asi de sencillo, esta fue la fujoshi time XD

Las encuestas que menciono son las de _animedia_ , las de mayo y junio. En la primera ganó Karamatsu y Gin quedó de cuarto. En la siguiente, Gin destrona a Karamatsu al segundo puesto. Las bromas de "Siete" y "Diezkata" hacen alusión a los resultados que Okita y Hijikata tuvieron en la encuesta de popularidad de personajes de mayo.

En fin, ¡cómo me costó este capítulo!

Lamento no poder contestar propiamente sus reviews sin cuenta, los leí todos y me hicieron muy feliz, me alegra que se hayan reído con mis loqueras y espero que aunque sea esto les saque alguna sonrisa. En verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo, sepan disculpar.

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
